


The Dog Days

by xxBitterBitchVibesGothxx



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, BoyxBoy, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, Not too sure where I'm going with this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rich Liam, Sex, Smut, Snobby people, Top Harry, Top Liam, Trains, distance between the rich and poor, gay people, gaylove, gaysex, homless Niall, runningaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxBitterBitchVibesGothxx/pseuds/xxBitterBitchVibesGothxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Run fast for your mother and fast for your father.</p><p> </p><p>Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers.</p><p> </p><p>Leave all your love and your loving behind you cant carry it with you if you want to survive.</p><p> </p><p>The dog days are over, the dog days are gone!</p><p> </p><p>Here come the horses, oh here they come.</p><p>OR</p><p>Where Niall likes to run away and Liam really likes him so he tries to get him to stay but that only freaks him out even more so he ends up running away anyway, then he meets Harry and settles down for him. Liam is kind of pissed because he saw Niall first.</p><p>(My first work on this website)</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book. And I'm a newbie. So...just bare with me and tell me what you think.
> 
> This book was inspired by the song "Dog Days" by Florence and The Machine. They're a pretty awesome band. A lot of my books are based on the lyrics of songs.
> 
> I'm not much of One Direction fan but their Fandoms are pretty cool.

_Happiness hit her, like a train on a track._

 

He stood near the railways in his tattered jeans. His hair hadn't been combed in god knows how long and the only thing he's eaten in the past few weeks was a sandwich from one the suburbs trashcans. (They have really expensive trash)

But Niall didn't mind, He loved this. He lived for this lifestyle. The adrenaline rush as the sound of the train came towards him, the rumbling and vibrations on the ground confirming its presence and the hooting sound it made as it made its way closer. The vibrations got stronger and he took his place near the very edge of the track trying to balance himself.

The train soon came to his eyesight and he held out his hand, completely used to the routine as his hand was met by a punch of air before it completely swatted his hand back and he grabbed the most solid leverage he could find; and he jumped onto the train. He climbed onto his favourite part of the train, the roof, and he made himself comfortable by sitting on his old black _Nik_ _e_ sports bag that he found at Desr`e  store where most of the Anique ( Also known as the Nebolatians) left their unwanted goods. Many people would fight for them.

Niall leaned back and rested himself on his elbows as he watched the ever changing scenery. He knew this train was going to travel for a long time getting into the city Florsheim as it was far from the other parts of the country. The summer air was thick against his skin, only making his shirt damper and his hair dirtier, it felt like he had a blow dryer in his face. The sun was just beginning to set as the train passed the first post, indicating it was on the right route to the city.

He knew he would have to find a way to get into the train sooner or later before it went through the tunnels, but for now he was going to enjoy the strong wind flying through his dirty blonde hair, he was going to enjoy laying and watching the sky above him, he was going to enjoy the violent vibrations that flew through his body from the movement of the train, and he was going to enjoy the exhilaration of the speed of the it.

 

Because he loved this. He lived for this lifestyle.

And he was going to enjoy what was left of if before reaching the city.

Because God only knows what will happen there.

 

 

Soon evening came and the train had reached its 4th post indicating they would be travelling in the tunnels when they reach the next one. Niall took his time to find what kind of train he was riding by hanging on the built in ladders on the side of it and casually opening the doors slightly since they opened sideways, making it easier for him to check. There were boxes of antiques and jewellery, dresses and furniture which indicated exactly what would be happening once he reached the city.

 

The people of the city of Florsheim have an event every year between the highest class of sons and daughters and they get all their preparations from the poorer homelands, it didn't necessarily mean if you lived anywhere else other than the city you wont be wealthy, it just makes it easier  and one could get richer through the event of the _Trophies,_ it was basically a social between the sons and daughters of the richest where you could met someone and see where the relationship goes on from there; they had such events because they didn't want their precious jewels to fall in love with unwanted stones.

 

Niall without paying much attention to the items surrounding him took a seat on one of the boxes filled with cushions used for sofas made of luxury cotton, silk and other materials, all made by hand. If he felt like it maybe he could go in to the event and if he was quiet enough he could eat as much as he wanted, he knew it would be a huge risk but he felt like it would be worth it if he was sneaky enough. He's done such things multiple times before, but it was different for the simple fact that it was no where else but the city of Florsheim.

 

Soon the train reached the 5th post and entered the tunnel, everything turning into blackness. He wasn't sure how long the train would be in the tunnel but he took it as an opportunity to close his eyes and get as much rest as possible. As soon as the train reached its last post, Niall didn't even need to open his eyes. He could feel it in the speed change of the train, the stream of light that shone through creaks of the metal doors and the sound of people talking, laughing around the train.

 

Before the train unloaded Niall quickly jumped off onto the silver pavement that was polished so well he could see himself  clearly and the air was so clean it almost hurt his nose from the sudden change of environment. There were 'Nebs' everywhere around him, left, right and centre. The girls with their abnormally big eyes, long hair and dresses that fit around their waist and puffed out towards their hips with frills. Boys with hair slicked back into comb overs and tattoos on their necks indicating which family name they fell under. 

Feeling out of place, Niall quickly grabbed his bag and ran to the nearest alleyway he could find and pressed his back against the cool brick walls behind him. He took deep breaths as he tried to get his nose used to the air and thought about where to go from where he was. Without much thought, he faced the wall and forced his nails to dig into the surface as he forced himself up to the roof of the building. He didn't really check how far up exactly the roof was and what building he was climbing, but then again he never did. He was used to climbing walls and trees and such objects, his body became adapted to holding him up in astounding circumstances. 

When he reached the roof he took a look at the view in front of him in awe. The sun as just beginning to set and the bright colours of the buildings seemed to project into the sky. He was about to make himself comfortable and map out where to go from there until he heard the opening of a door he wasn't even aware of. He quickly jumped over the wall but dug his finger nails into the surface to prevent himself from falling down. He hoped whoever was up there wouldn't take too long. 

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" He heard a throaty laugh. 

"The night of the _Trophies?_ fuck yeah, who wouldn't?" Another voice replied," I mean, come on Zayn, have you seen the daughter of the Guilhermino household? Nikita? She's beautiful" The voice swooned. 

"She would never go for you" The other voice replied in a snort. 

"Oh yeah and how would you know?" Liam retorted, " Come on who wouldn't want to be in the Payne household? Most powerful in Florsheim might I add" He bragged. 

"Have you seen the way she looks at Creg? They've been going at it for months. I'm sure they'll make it official on the night, don't get your hopes up" Zayn shrugged. 

"You're a real mood killer you know?" Liam sighed.

"Whatever, lets get out of here before Rita starts to have a hissy fit again" He laughed and dragged him off the roof before closing the non-recognisable door.

Niall jumped back on to the roof as soon he heard the door close. As he sat down to make himself comfortable he began to think that going to the night of the _Trophies _won't be too bad of a thing to do. He could even get in if he's sneaky enough.__

It is a life time opportunity after all. He could get rich if he meets the right person. 

who knows who he might meet 


	2. No Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's any grammatical errors...sorry.  
> Comments are cool since this is my first book. so sorry if its boring.

_Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back._

 

Niall walked on the shiny pavements of the streets as he took in his surroundings. The building were bright colours from orange to red to gold, they had _colours of the day_ that most people would follow due to the most popular magazine _Daily Nebs_. They set the fashion trend, most effective diets and everything in between. Those who didn't follow the trend were probably those of an elegant family, you could tell which type of Neb was which.

 

Niall tightened the strap of his old bag and kept his head low as he headed towards a park by one of the biggest and most popular clothing brand _Martin._ He went against his previous idea of going to the park and snuck into the well known store. The walls were a luxurious shade of brown and the floor was a carpet dyed gold. There were many people inside at the far back trying on dresses and suits, getting ready for the big event that was to come in the evening. He felt out of place as he looked down at his tattered jeans and plain white tee shirt clinging on to his body.

 

On the other side of the shop Liam stood awkwardly on the platform as the tailor smoothed out all the creases on his suit and took a step back to admire his work,"Perfect" He smiled at Liam.

 

"Well. What do you think Mr, Payne?" Rita asked, his Minder.

 

The blazer of the suit was a luxurious material of red with gold seaming on the outline of the collar and the end of the sleeves. The rest was simple black pants and red leather shoes to go with it," Umm, I don't know. Clothes are clothes" He shrugged. He went back to the changing room and changed back into his casual outfit before coming back to wait for Rita and the tailor to finish their conversation.

 

He went to one of the mirrors awkwardly standing by and looked at himself carefully through the mirror. Should he wear contacts to make himself more attractive? Should he go to the extend of even wearing make up to the event? Maybe he should gel his hair back...

While he was in thought he noticed something moving behind him through the reflection of the mirror. He frowned and looked more closely to see a boy with dirty blonde hair and tattered clothing sneaking through the store. Liam stared at the boy through the mirror in confusion of why he was in the state he was, surely he must be a son of a Nebolitian or at least working for one to be in this store, this _city._

 

He turned around to get a better view of the boy. He had bright blue eyes that kept darting back and forth in caution and his lips were caught in between his surprisingly white teeth as he glided towards a rack of dress shirts. Curiosity got the best of him and Liam took it upon himself to find out where this blonde came from. He quietly walked over to the boy when he wasn't looking.

 

"Hey" He whispered. The blonde boy whipped his heads around and collided into Liam before skidding away from him with intentions to runaway when Liam grabbed his hand.

 

"P-please don't hurt me" Niall whispered shakily at looked at the brown haired boy in front of him.

 

"Its okay, I won't" The brown haired boy frowned,"Just...what are you doing here?"

 

"I-I" Niall stuttered," I was just looking at some outfits for tonight" He cleared his throat and straightened his back in confidence.

 

The boys frown deepened," Dressed up like _that?_   Which family name are you under?" The boy rested his hand of Niall's neck to see the tattoo of the family symbol. He didn't have one though.

 

"You don't belong to a household do you?" He mused at Niall. He expected the boy to be disgusted and rat out on him, demand him to be arrested but instead he looked at Niall in awe and amusement," Holy shit! You're a _runaway?_ I've never seen one in person and I barely see them in the city because you know..they're always hiding and stuff but oh my gosh! This is so awesome. How did you even ge-" The boy babbled on.

 

"Mr. Payne! We are to departure now" A woman who could be easily be recognised as a servant or minder of the family household due to the shape of the large jewel embedded in the skin on the nape of her neck. It was a sign that you were with a Neb household, but you didn't carry the family name.  

 

"I have to go" Niall panicked and tried to pull away from the boy's grip.

 

"Wait, what's your name? I'm sure we can help you ou-"

 

"It doesn't work like that!" Niall hissed and managed o flee out of the boy's grip, he ran outside on to the pavement only to see the brown haired boy running after him," You'll get in trouble, go!" Niall encouraged him, confused about why he was so fascinated with him.

 

"I'm Liam. What's your name?" The boy asked, completely ignoring Niall's commands.

 

"Mr. Payne!" The voice of the servant came closer towards the exit of the shop, catching up with the two boys.

 

"My name is Niall!" Niall squeaked in irritation before pushing the boy away from him and running to the other side of the shop where he plastered himself against the wall. He climbed up the roof of the building and sat down trying to put himself together again. That boy-Liam- could've gotten him in trouble, maybe going to the event of the _Trophies_ wont be such a good idea after all.

 

But he chose to go there anyway.

 

\-------------------

 

"He was a _runaway!_ " Liam exclaimed and paced back and forth around his beautifully furnished bedroom," He didn't have a family tattoo or a jewel anywhere on his body. He was wearing these old tattered clothes and he looked like he hadn't eaten in years. Zayn, I promise you it was a runaway" Liam through his hands up in defeat.

 

"I don't believe you. Runaways are hard to find, haven't been found since like...this whole _Trophies_ began. Maybe he just stopped by the city to get something and is probably on his way out the area right now" Zayn shrugged, popping a grape into his mouth.

 

" You make them sound like a bad thing" Liam frowned.

 

'Well...no one knows anything about them. Where they're from, what they're even _running away_ from and so on. Very mysterious people" Zayn explained.

 

"Well then why don't we find out?" Liam exclaimed excitedly.

 

"Nah, don't get yourself into the stuff you don't know"

 

"Mr Payne! Mr Malik! Its time to get ready for the event" The voice of Rita boomed through the hallway.

\------------

 

Niall stayed on the roof of the store until evening came about. He was tired and _very_ hungry, he only had half a bottle of water in his bag...he almost forgot what it was like to even eat. He watched as teenagers- _trophies-_ walked along the pavements with their minders-those who specifically served the teenager and socially advertised their status at such events. The girls in tight fitting dresses made of soft materials and the boys in their newly designed blazers with gelled back hair.

He quietly followed them by jumping from roof to roof with ease until they reached the building of the event. The walls were gold and the roof was a dome made of glass-which would be difficult for Niall to hide out in-there was a long purple carpet leading up to the large doorway of the building where the they could show off their outfits and advertise whatever brand they're wearing. Parents were not required to attend, just their child and minder, it was meant to give them a sense of freedom and responsibility in a way.

 

Niall quietly slid down the wall he was hanging onto before sneaking past the paparazzi from popular magazines and reaching the behind the building where minders would go to already start advertising their teenager.

 

"Oh yes, her family owns the oil factory and are very healthy. She is perusing a very promising career in gymnastics, one the best in the city", One minder bragged to another. 

 

"Oh, I've seen them enjoying each other's company a lot. We should let them meet each other again and see if they're interested in the other, I think they'd make a great couple" Another said.

 

Niall managed to walk casually past the crowd of Minders in the dark since the sky was getting darker into the night and found a small window leading in a bathroom. It was a rather small window that was a little higher than his head, but he was certain he could make himself fit in it with lots of patience. He once again dug his nails into the surface and threw his big in first before he managed to fit his face into the space and carefully pulling himself through it until he was hanging of the window from his waist down. He looked around the bathroom to see the walls were black and gold tiles and the floor was a golden brown. It was a weird combination of materials for a bathroom but Niall appreciated the room anyway.

 

A huge mirror was hung on the middle of the wall with 4 big sinks in front of it and a little pile of rolled up mini hand clothes that are washed after being used instead of throwing them away. Niall pushed himself further and managed to successfully get in without falling into the cubicle and rushed to the mirror to look at himself.

 

His face was mildly dirty and his hair was a tad greasy, his teeth weren't too noticeably yellow since he didn't eat that much anyway. He looked the bathroom and took off his dirty clothing. His ribs very visible every time he breathed in and his collar bones stuck out, his pale skin making him look rather sick. He took one of the hand clothes and drenched in water under the tap before smothering hand wash on it and wiping it all over  his skinny body and took another hand cloth, drenching it in water again without adding on the soap and wiped the soap; it was a quicker efficient way of cleaning without having to hope into a bath.

 

He washed his face and his hair before taking the wet hand cloth and wiping off as much dirt as he could on his dirty, tattered clothing. He looked a lot cleaner and felt more refreshed. He looked into his bag to see if there was anything he could make use of, he found a black shirt that he wasn't even aware of but was grateful for it. He put the same jeans back on and wore the black shirt with it, he ran his fingers through his wet hair trying to make it look presentable before he gave up and unlocked the door which surprisingly no one knocked on for the last 20 minutes.

 

As he walked out he saw a chef talking to a number of employees," We're short of one employee, unless one of you is willing to serve 4 tables in stead of two"

 

Niall immediately took this as an opportunity and stepped forward," I can lend a helping hand!" he announced.

 

"Ah, okay" he nodded without sparing him a second glance and threw a blazer at him. He gulped nervously, unsure of what to do but decided it was best just the follow the other waiters and waitresses as he was given a tray of glasses of champagnes.

 

\------------

"And he is the son of the Payne household" Rita concluded with pride in her voice. She wore a long sleeved crème dresses that ended just below her knees and was tightly fitted around her waist, her hair was in a high bun and she wore a bright red lipstick, complementing her light brown skin tone.

 

Zayn was right, Nikita didn't pay any attention to any boy or girl as she sat the entire at the corner of the room in a table for 2 with that Craig person or whatever his name was. Liam felt a bit annoyed and hurt that she didn't at least try to have a conversation with him. He faked a smile at the girl in front of him. She has auburn brown her plaited in a fish tail that laid over her shoulder. She wore a plum purple dress and gold jewellery, but Liam didn't find her interesting.

 

"Goddammit" Liam sulked as he went to sit a table with Zayn and raised his hand up for a waiter to attend to him," I'm not into this anymore"

 

"I never was" Zayn snorted and sipped on his champagne casually. He spent majority of the evening relaxing by himself.

 

Eventually when a waiter did arrive he grabbed a glass of champagne without looking at them and sipped it angrily as he watched his crush socialise with that douche bag, his name doesn't even deserved to be remembered. The magazines tomorrow were going to talk about who got shipped with who and who stayed single and lonely, it make Liam look made if they mentioned him as unpaired. He groaned in frustration and asked for his meal  be served along with Zayn's so they could leave early.

 

\---------

 

"Hey, could you help me out....umm..what's your name?" A waitress asked.

 

"J-Joseph" Niall stuttered.

 

"Okay, could you take over my job in the kitchen? There's an emergency I have to attend to. All you have to do plate out the food given to you"

 

"O-okay" Niall stuttered again and followed her into the kitchen. The evening was slowly coming to an end and the food was gradually disappearing by the hour. When Niall felt certain that his job was probably done he sneakily found a little polystyrene box and filled it with leftovers, occasionally having little pieces of chicken as he packed it into his bag that he hid underneath the kitchen table. He quickly downed an unfinished glass of champagne just to get a feel of how it tasted. It had a sweet fizzy tang on his mouth, his tongue felt tingly afterwards. He was refilling his water bottle in silence before a voice caught him by surprise.

 

"And just what are you doing young man?" A tall skinny black older boy, at least in his early 20s, stared down on him, thankfully it wasn't the chef.

 

"I-I'm so sorry" Niall whispered, waiting to be punished.

 

'Why do you feel the need to take leftovers of all things? Haven't you been fed enough at home?" he raised an eyebrow expectantly.

 

"I don't have a home" Niall gulped and looked at the floor beneath in same.

 

 Sympathy immediately took over the boy and sigh heavily, " Runaway" He stated unimpressed," Come with me, I can keep you safe. I know what's it like"

 

"Won't you get in trouble?" Niall gulped.

 

"No" He simply replied.

 

"Okay" Niall gulped grabbed his bag before following the boy outside the almost empty building.

 

Terrified if he made the right choice 

 

 

 


	3. Corners and Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Niall gets a jewel, tries to run away as usual but this time, for some odd reason he just cant.   
> He also starts kind of crushing on Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making up random shit as I go along, it looks like this story is turning into a fantasy so sorry about that. Just to clear things up a settler is something or someone that holds enough meaning for the runaway to stay with it and they end up settling down for them, hence the term 'settler'. Yes I made this up, just bare with me please.

_She hid around corners and she hid under beds_

 

 

"Please d-don't hurt me" Was the first thing that came out of Niall's mouth as soon as they reached a big estate with huge black walls covering it.

 

"Its okay" The boy had a throaty laugh," I would never rat you out. I know what its like and I'm helping you out. Just trust me okay?" He smiled reassuringly at Niall and rested his hand on his shoulder, steering him in the direction of the entrance," Just follow me and you'll be alright"

 

Niall nodded dumbfounded before following the boy past the huge black door and being greeted by the exploding and shocking scent of Lavender chocking him.

 

"Wooops, Should've warned you about random scents in the house. I didn't think it would be happening at midnight" He growled in an annoyed tone.

 

"Jaden!" The booming of a voice interrupted them.

 

"Sir!" The boy greeted the voice," Found another one" He smirked pointing at Niall.

 

"Fantastic" The owner of the voice grinned. He had a large body structure and a huge grin on his pale face. He had jet black hair with a groomed beard surrounding his mouth and a few wrinkles giving off a hint of his age. He seemed surprisingly friendly," Girls" he ordered.

 

"Oh! Another runaway? He's _beautiful"_ Someone cooed and dragged Niall away from the two men. He could barely see what was going on, he was still getting used to the strong scent of Lavender lingering in the air. He turned around to be greeted by a pair of big brown eyes, the girl dragged him into a room with other people in it. The walls were black with white patterns on them and the floor was bleached, shiny, slippery wood.

 

There were hands all over him, one gripping on his waist and the other one pulling at his hair. He felt his clothes being taken off his body, he stood still terrified of what they were planning to do to him. He felt like he was on the brink of tears, how could've he trusted the boy he didn't even know the name of? He felt foolish and exposed.

 

They covered his naked body in a towel and sat him on a plush bed. The rest of the crowd left until it was just two girls and the older boy. The boy casually walked up to him and began examining his body," The kid is starving" He stated before letting the girls do their jobs.

 

"Sweetie I'm going to need you to take a deep breath for me, I'm going to inject a jewel"  The girl with the brown eyes cooed. She held an odd cylinder shaped like a syringe with a jewel inside it.

 

"W-what? but-"

 

"Its okay, we're doing this to protect you and we're not going to sell you okay? We'll explain everything to you, I promise" The girl said with a soothing tone and a warm smile.

 

All Niall wanted was some food to survive for the night and now this was happening. Should he accept the jewel? What will happen after he does? He gulped nervously and stared at the jewel inside the object, it was in the shape of a crescent and it was a dark azure blue colour. Niall heard that the darker or richer the colour of the jewel the upper class they were. So, whoever he would belong to now was quiet rich.

 

"Okay" Niall whispered and bared his neck with his eyes closed shut waiting for the excoriating pain to begin. He felt the object pushing against the nape of  his neck and it felt like they had punched the jewel into his skin, He could feel a huge bruise forming, but it was okay. He was expecting it to be much worse-

 

"Ahh!" Niall screeched in agony.

 

Never mind.

 

He felt little needles peeking out of the jewel and sinking into his skin one by one. Niall tried to take it off but a strong grip had held both his hands over his head before he could touch his neck. It hurt, it hurt a lot. He could feel his neck swelling and was quiet positive it was bleeding as well, he couldn't even move it. His nose was runny and his eyes were puffy from the endless streams of tears he was unaware of, and then he felt another shot. This time on his wrist.

 

Niall was about to screech and find the strength to runaway-but then it disappeared. The pain was completely gone, his neck was still swelling and he could feel the blood seeping out but the pain of it was gone. His slowly opened his eyes to see the older boy peering down at him, he was the one holding Niall's hands.

 

"Hey. I'm back" He smiled gently at Niall," Is it sore?"

 

"Not anymore" Niall croaked, taken aback by the sound of his own voice.

 

"Do you have enough strength to take a shower? Cause, you smell awful."

 

\------------------

 

"I'm Jaden by the way" The older boy finally introduced himself the next morning.

 

"And I'm Lilly" The girl with the brown eyes stated.

 

"And I'm Francis" A girl with purple hair chirped.

 

 

They were in a dining hall where there was a large buffet going on. The walls were painted gold and so was the floor, the smell of various foods along with Lavender lingered in the air, making Niall's mouth drool uncontrollably. However, he was only given a bowl of fruits along with a big glass of water given the explanation that if he ate over whelming foods within a short period of time after the absence of food for so long, he would vomit it out, so it would be best if he ate raw foods for now, which Niall was not too pleased with but nonetheless appreciated the freshness of the fruits at least.

 

"This is Beminded incorporated" Francis announced proudly, " This is where the Nebs come and find their minders and servants" She grinned too widely," Many people from the outer skirts of city come here to get hired . But this is also where they save runaways from getting caught by giving them a jewel so the police force wont peskier them if they're found wondering around" She lowered her voice to a whisper, " Like you!" She beamed.

 

"Once they've got their jewel some still continue to runaway to places, others stay here and get a job or otherwise find their settler" Lilly added dreamily, " That man with the beard you saw last night? He's the owner of the company, Oliver Bemmer, so if anybody wants to know what household name you're under, its his." She informed him happily.

 

"We're not going to sell you. We won't put you on the market if you don't want us to. You can just stay in the building and get a job or something" Jaden added on, " Beminded Incorp. gives runaways a second chance at life-to make something out of it. I was one of you"  he nodded at Niall," But hey, its your choice if you want to stay or not" he smiled reassuringly.

 

"I want to go" Niall immediately replied.

 

"Really?" Lilly asked, her smile faltering, " You don't even want to check the place out and-" Niall shook his head vigorously, allowing himself to be taken here was a mistake. He needed to get out of the city quickly , he was starting to feel trapped and panicked. He stood up from his seat in search for his bag.

 

"You want to leave now?" Jaden asked surprised.

 

He nodded his head quickly, "Umm, where's my bag?" He asked desperately.

 

"Oh, you can follow me. I left it in this room" Jaden said lead him down to a long hallway away from the dining hall," I get this is overwhelming for you, but are you sure you just want to leave without seeing how it goes for at least a day or two?" He suggested and handed Niall old _Nike_ bag.

 

"Can I take food with me?" Niall ignored Jaden's suggestion with a blank expression.

 

"Yeah, sure. This way" He sighed and lead him to the other side of the dining hall where a large, spacious kitchen lay," You can take whatever you want. I can get a few pastries from the buffet if you're willing to wait" He stated.

 

"That would be nice" Niall tried to smile, but he failed miserably.

 

"A runaway too scared to settle down?" A voice cooed from nowhere.

 

"Shut it Harry" Jaden said in an annoyed tone," Sorry, its the owner's son" he explained," Just wait a second for me to get those pastries" He quickly jotted out the kitchen door.

 

"Oh, they weren't lying. You really are pretty" A boy around the same age as Jaden,stepped out the pastry cupboard munching his way through a large box of oreos. He looked freshly showered, his brown curly hair still damp and he was in a pair of loose jeans just falling off his hips, " Oreo?" He offered with a smirk and brought the box towards Niall, his bright green eyes greeting Niall's blue ones.

 

"I've never had one before" Niall gasped mesmerised by the boy in front of him.

 

"Well you've been missing out dude" the boy laughed," I'm Harry" He introduced himself.

 

"I'm Niall" Niall responded and took the cookie from the box before staring at it curiously. Two chocolate cookies wedged together by white icing. Harry set out a glass of milk in front of him and stared at him expectantly," You dunk it in the milk. Its the one and _only_ way to eat an oreo" Harry explained.

Harry demonstrated as he took a cookie from the box, took the two pieces apart and licked some of the icing in between before putting it back together again and dipping it in the milk. He slowly brought the milked cookie to his plump lips and moaned as he chewed. Niall copied his actions and a flood of milk and chocolate took over his taste buds, he gasped at the overwhelming flavours and watched Harry laugh at his reaction. Harry had a nice laugh, throaty and jingly that was easy to listen to for days.

 

Suddenly Niall didn't mind so much staying anymore, but he wasn't going to change his mind so suddenly.

 

"I managed to get 4 pies and a few pieces of bacon along with some extra bread rolls and a bottle of water" Jaden walked in unaware of the event. He looked up to see Niall smiling giddily at Harry as he did he famous eyebrow dance.

 

"Oh okay" Niall focused his attention to Jaden," Thank you" He took the wrapped up food and placed them in his sports bag.

 

"Are you seriously leaving now?" Harry asked.

 

Niall nodded and threw his bag over his back making his way to the door," B-but we just met! I was having fun getting to know you, just stay a little longer" he said in his most persuasive tone.

 

"Sorry" Niall said blankly before running out the door.

 

"He could've been the one" Harry whined.

 

"If he can look at you blankly in the face when you do your eyebrow dance, he's _definitely_ the one", Jaden snorted.

 

\--------

 

Niall spent the rest of the day hiding in corners and sitting on the roof of the train station waiting for his transport to arrive. It was better to travel in the evening whether he had a jewel on his skin or not, it was easier because nobody paid attention to late night travellers, yet those were the ones people are supposed to pay the _mos_ t attention to.

 

Evening settled in as the 2nd last train came by for any passengers and about 20 people got in. Niall waited until the sound of engine got loud enough for his toppling from the roof of the station to the roof of the train not to be heard. He wasn't too sure where he was going this time, but he didn't care as long as he was out of this city, something wasn't very comforting about how Beminded Incorporated took him in so easily or how that quickly that boy-Liam-was willing to help him out. As the train drew further away from the platform a strong, uncomforting feeling settled in his stomach reconsidered his choice in leaving the city.

 

"Oh shit" Niall gasped as he felt around his stomach, it couldn't be Could it? He hasn't even met his settler.

 

He forced himself to ignore it as the train moved away from the station but it only got stronger. It was then when the train had reached the gate when Niall couldn't take it anymore and flung himself off the vehicle landing on hard tar ground, on his face. Niall was too panicked to worry about his face at the moment. He tightened his hold on his bag as he went back to the station to wait for the very last train of the night, promising himself he wouldn't jump off again.

 

This time he couldn't even sit down before having the urge to jump off and go... _somewhere._

 

Someone doesn't want him to go and they're probably not even aware they have the power to do that, only the settler of a runaway can do that, but who could it be? And how? Was it jewel? He knew he shouldn't have accepted it. He keened in frustration at the empty train station before allowing whatever strong power he now encountered, to lead him back to where he needed to be.

 

"Hey" Jaden opened the door with a confused expression, " I thought you wanted to go-"

 

"I'm blocked" Niall explained before he could say anything more.

 

"Oh" He replied in realisation.

 

How was he going to get out now? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. I hope its bareable. If not let me know and I'll gladly.stop. Lol.  
> I promise things will pick up and fall into place in Chapter 5. Just some feedback would be nice, even if you don't kudos it. ( I don't blame you)


	4. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually forgot about this story, lol. I've been inder so much stress, sorry for forgetting. 
> 
> A little bit of clarification on the terminology:
> 
> Settler- a soul mate of a runaway
> 
> Bond- An agreement between city families where their children will mary each other in order to increase their net worth etc.

_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled._

 

 

 

"Niall?" The curly haired boy, Harry, said in a pleasantly surprised tone.

 

"Hello" Niall replied awkwardly.

 

"Did you miss me?" He smirked.

 

"Yes" Niall blurted and then his eyes widened in surprise," I mean-"

 

He laughed his throaty laugh and took a step closer to blonde boy," Do you want to hang out with me?"

 

"Okay"

 

Harry wrapped his large hand around Niall's wrist and lead him up a flight of stairs. Niall received plenty of stares from other runaways and felt uncomfortable.

 

"Get back to work!", Harry ordered in his deep voice," Sorry, its just because you're new. I promise they don't hate you, they're just curious" He smiled noticing Niall's nervousness.

 

"Okay" Niall replied.

 

"So where are you from?"

 

"Um, I actually don't know" Niall whispered," Somewhere in South"

 

"That's quiet far from here" Harry opened the door to a huge room with exquisite furniture, almost like a museum. He jumped on the fragile looking bed of exotic patterns and made himself comfortable as he waited for Niall to move," Come. Does this room make you feel uncomfortable? Its my bedroom" He sounded concerned.

 

Niall quickly shook his head and sat on the floor, by Harry's feet. He felt his heart ready to leap out his throat as he kneeled before him and bowed his head.

 

"Whoah, are you okay?" Harry stared down at the submissive boy," this isn't a slave thing you know? You can sit on the bed with me or we can go to the lounge"

 

"Its a thing we were brought up to do when you meet a potential settler, especially from the city" Niall stared at the floor," do you know about run-culture?" He finally looked up at him.

 

"No. Not at all."

 

"Well, a lot of city parents don't want their kids to know about runaways because they think they'll probably end up doing the same thing, so they don't learn about it at school" Niall repiled fiddling with his now washed white shirt.

 

"Okay" Harry frowned,"What's so worrying about it?"

 

"We're nomads. We travel from place to place non-stop, there is a sort of 'home land' we return to every few years; but you basically just run on instinct on where your settler is. Its seen as unnecessary to stay put in one place if you dont have a significant other to stay there with, so we search"

 

"So you basically spend majority of your life running to find a significant other?" Harry concluded.

 

"A Settler." Niall corrected him," Its like a once in a lifetime kind of relationship. Because its our instinct to run, a settler makes us stay, makes us _want_ to stay and you experience life on a whole new level because its like your souls are bonded into this big ball of absoloute love and awe"

 

"How would you even begin on searching for a.... _settler?_ " Harry asked curiously looking down at the boy.

 

"Its instinct. Its as if your soul is a compass"

 

"What made you leave and then come back?"

 

"Well, the city is scary because they really dont like us. I came back because i had this physical force that kept me from leaving, I was blocked, so it meant my settler was here" The blue haired boy looked up at Harry hopefully.

 

"And then what happens when you find your settler?"

 

"They have to accept you first, take the responsiblity of making you stay. Then we have babies, when they're 13 the parents take them back to the homeland for half a year,and then they go ahead and find their settlers. Some people find them at the homeland, so they stay there and educate those who are just beginning. The city people dont like it because they dont want kids running away, they want them to carry on their wealth and reputation"

 

"What do they even teach you?" Harry was a little intrigued.

 

"How to survive when running and when to know when you've found a settler"

 

Harry could see why The City people chose to not acknowledge it, he felt a little skeptical towards this idea of searching for someone half your life with your soul and what not. What was the point of it?  Why would someone put themselves through so much struggle just to find someone compatiable for you? Here at the city they did it for you, they choose a range of acceptable city teenagers, some parents make 'bonds' with other families so their children automatically get married and the wealth of both families increases , the whole point of that was to get richer and carry on families' reputations. There was no point in having children and then sending them off where there's a slim chance you'll ever see them again.

 

"What if you dont find a settler?" Harry asked cautiously.

 

"You _always_ find your settler"Niall stated, no negotiations.

 

"Okay" He sighed heavily.

 

"You dont like it? the whole concept?" Niall asked a little panicked.

 

"I didnt say that! I'm not used to it, but its your culture and I respect that" Harry could tell Niall was a strong believer in this thing, but he didnt want to upset him saying he found it kind of dumb, plus he's really cute, he wouldn't mind tapping that.

 

"Thank you" Niall looked relaxed again.

 

"So then how do I accept you?" Harry asked, he knew his father wouldnt mind it, since he was basically hiding half the town's population of runaways in his huge mansion.

 

Niall looked up at him with a grin on his face like he was the world's cutest idiot before happily standing up and climbing onto Harry's lap and gently touching his face; he had a twinkle in his eyes as he then kissed Harry gently on his forehead, neck and both his cheeks while resting his hand on his chest. His face felt abnormally warm, like he washed his face was a bucket of fire.

 

"You already have" Niall whispered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to IWantToLearnToWrite for being brave enough to be the first to comment. This might be lame but I actually have a reason to write this story now, woop woop.
> 
> Btw this is unbeta'd so sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors, I usually edit myself at the end of the book because I'm in too much of a good groove of creative juices to care.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Where Niall bumps into Liam and starts having second thoughts about Harry being his settler.

_with every bubble she sank with her drink, and washed it away down the kitchen sink._

 

Niall sat at the floor by Harry's feet in his father's office. The floors were made of a luxiorous persian carpet that were soft along his hands and the walls were grey with detailed carvings of flowers and plants that reached the ceiling.

 

"So you think he's your settler?" He still wasnt used to the booming sound of the man's voice and jumped slightly whenever he talked to him, he stared up at the big man and nodded his head slightly.

 

"Yes, sir" Niall replied nervously.

 

"Well okay, as long as you're certain" Mr. Styles sighed warily and leaned back in his chair, like he wasn't too comfortable with the idea and Niall felt like it was all his fault. He could feel a heavy weight settling in on his chest as silence filled the room.

 

"Thanks dad" Harry smiled, unaware of the tension. He got up from his seat and brought his large hand for Niall to take, Niall smiled up at him gratefully as he took it and lifted him from the ground, exiting the room in silence.

 

"Your father is not happy" Niall whispered in a broken voice when they reached Harry's bedroom.

 

"He'll get used to the idea, whatever" Harry shrugged and walked over to the blonde boy and wrapped his arms around his rather wide hips,"It was bound to happen" He whispered and pressed his lips against the boy's temple.

 

"Okay" Niall relied, unconvinced and confused. He was supposed to feel _happy, content_ but instead he just felt nervous and _guilty_.

 

Something wasn't right.

 

\-------------------------

 

"You're supposed to be glowing" Francis stated as Niall walked into the kitchen timidly.

 

"Yeah?" Niall gulped.

 

"Yeah but you're not" She crossed her arms across her chest and stared at him intently, waiting for an explanation.

 

Niall felt like he was about to cry, yet he had no idea why," I just need time, its very recent" He reasoned and walked over to the kitchen sink to avoid her gaze.

 

"Are you at least patterning?" She stood next to him but not facing him.

 

"No" Niall tried to stay calm as he poured himself a glass of water to seem busy.

 

A moment of silence passed as Niall tried to swallow down the water, the consistency heavy on his tongue and heavier as it passed down his throat," Niall baby, I think you made a mistake choos-"

 

"I know what I did" Niall snapped, as he did so the glass in his hand broke and pieces of it went flying down the kitchen sink while other pieces pierced his skin. There was a stunned silence as Francis made an audible gulp and snapped into action when footsteps walked into the kitchen, "Oh my gosh, Francis I didn't mean to snap at you like th-"

 

"My apologies, sir" Francis' tone changed as she stared over Niall's shoulder," Let me clean that up" She quickly got a cloth put it beneath his bleeding hand and carefully pulled the visible pieces of glass out with her sharp finger nails.

 

"No" Niall sighed as she wrapped the cloth around his hand once all the glass was removed," _I'm_ sorry. You're right"

 

"Is everyone okay?" Niall didn't notice Harry standing by the doorway.

 

"Yes, I just wasn't watching what I was doing and, uh, broke a glass. I'm sorry" Niall spoke up before Francis could reply.

 

"Francis its okay, I'll help him with his hand. Thank you" Francis gave a nervous nod and a timid smile before she cleaned up the remains of the glass in the sink.

 

Niall walked over to Harry and stared at the floor when he noticed him staring at him in concern," I'm okay" he tried to reassure him, all he got was a slight nod in acknowledgement of what he was saying and he was lead back to Harry's, no- _their_ bedroom. Harry took a first aid kit from the bathroom and sat on the bed, signalling Niall to sit on his lap. Niall climbed onto the bed and straddled him shyly, refusing to meet his gaze.

 

"I wanted you to come to school with me tomorrow so you could meet some people" Harry said casually and he took the cloth off and began dabbing anti-septic onto his cuts, it burnt a little and Niall tried not to flinch away from the pain," But you seem exhausted, I heard It takes weeks to get used to the lifestyle so you can come with me whenever you're ready" He suggested as he wrapped Niall's hand up in a bandage.

 

"I don't mind coming with you tomorrow" Niall panicked," Anything you want" He smiled.

 

"Are you sure?" Harry looked up at him, kissing his bandaged hand lightly.

 

"Of course"

 

\---------------------

 

Okay so Liam was having a pretty shit week.

 

That girl he was so into? Officially of the market. Her family made a bond with some other douche's.

 

Like the whole point of this was to get a hot girl and be ten times richer than he already is, there's honestly no point in this anymore if the prettiest and richest girl in the market is taken. He doesn't settle for anything less than the best.

 

So what does he do now?

 

"Find out if she has a sister" Liam declared," Or even a brother" He grinned at the idea.

 

"Mate, it's not _all_ about the money you know that right?" Zayn frowned at his friend," You have to actually like them to some extent"

 

"Are _kidding_ me? Zayn, we were born to make more money. Whether through marriage or business, who gives a fuck about love?" Liam laughed loudly smoking on a cigar he stole from his father.

 

"Well-"

 

"That was a rhetorical question" Liam rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 

"Whatever, let's go to school. We're going to be late" Zayn stood up from his friend's window sill to pull the cigar out of his mouth and throw his _Louis Vinton_ school bag at him.

 

"Ey, be careful with the bag, it was a gift from my grandmother" Liam grumbled and followed the dark haired boy out of the house, into the Limousine.

 

As Liam stepped out the vehicle and walked over to his group of friends waiting outside the entrance, he saw him again, that boy - _Niall_ \- walking with one of the prep boys, those annoying little bow tie piece of shi-

 

"Yo Liam! Hurry up" Zayn frowned at him.

 

"Its the runaway" He explained in awe when he reached his friend," He was with that curly haired bastard"

 

"Harry?" Zayn laughed at the name Liam gave him.

 

"Yeah, why is he with him anyway" Liam felt a little bit of jealousy creep up on him.

 

"Maybe he was adopted or something" Zayn shrugged when they reached their lockers and got their book ready for the first lesson.

 

" I sure as hell hope so" He gritted through his teeth and slammed his locker closed, feeling shittier than he already did," I need another cigar" He pouted before they walked to class together.

 

 

He couldn't concentrate the whole day, he kept hoping he would see the runaway- _Niall-_ again. He probably looked panicked and paranoid with the amount of time his eyes shot up to the door whenever someone opened it.

 

"Dude calm down, you look like you shat a house" One of his friends, Tristan looked at him worriedly," Are you sick? We can take you to the nurses room-"

 

"Nah mate don't stress about" He sighed when the last bell of the day rang and packed his bag," Don't bother waiting up for me today, I have to do something" He explained quickly as he exited the classroom and walked to the back of the school, next to the cafeteria kitchen. He made himself comfortable as he rested his back against the brick wall, taking a well deserved drag from the cigar he kept in his blazer pocket all day.

 

He listened to chitter chatter of the woman in kitchen as they gossiped about the teachers, he talked to one of them occasionally; Her name was Rosee, and she was one of the student's moms, someone named Rita.

 

"Well hello there you! When were you going to make yourself known" He heard the familiar voice.

 

"Sorry Rosee, I was just so stressed today, completely forgot. I'll come over more often" He used his most charming grin.

 

"That's always his excuse" She murmured to someone who was still in the kitchen," Come on honey don't be shy" She cooed at the stranger.

 

Liam felt his heart beat up a little faster when he realised who the stranger was, that runaway- _Niall_ -,"N-Niall!" He blurted when their eyes meet,"Its me Liam, do you, uh, remember me? We met at that clothing store"

 

"I remember you" He replied more calmly than Liam. He looked a better, a lot prettier than he remembered him. His blonde hair swept over his face and his skin clear of dirt, smooth and milky, his eyes contrasting the paleness of his skin.

 

"I've been thinking about you" Liam blurted out again, feeling a little flustered, "I mean-uh- not like in a perverted way I was just wondering if you know...you were okay" He finished off the rest of his sentence quietly, Rosee looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Niall started blushing but wouldn't look at him.

 

"I better go and finish off the cleaning, you have yourself a good day you two" She raised both eyebrows this time as she excused herself.

 

"Well, I'm more than okay" He replied quietly and looked back up at him, and wow, the orbs of his eyes became pink and Liam was mesmerized and this was not good because He might have a heart attack with the rate his heart is beating at and is he _sweating?_   he never sweats, ew. 

 

"Do your eyes always change colour?" Liam asked after a moment of delicate silence passed," Not that its a bad thing because wow, they're really pretty"

 

The blonde boy looked at him shocked as if he didn't know his own eyes could do that, which is totally understandable, Liam just expected to be a runaway thing," What colour are they?" He widened his eyes and stepped closer and _okay_   he must probably smell revolting with how much he's sweating, is it hot in here?

 

"P-pink" He stuttered as he looked into his eyes, and then he looked at his lips and _yum_ he bets they taste like strawberries, all pink and moist and just _begging_ for attention from another pair of lips and he would be more than happy to give to him like _hot damn._ Wait a minute, is he getting turned on by this? He is so turned on right now, he hasn't been this turned on since like ever. He's pretty sure the button of his pants are going to pop _any minute_ and that would be awkward cause it would probably hit pretty, beautiful, really attractive Niall and he wouldn't want that. Gosh he just wants to grab his waist and kiss him until-

 

"Baby?" He heard a voice coming from around the corner, "I'm ready to go"

 

"I'm coming" Niall responds to the voice," I have to go now" He looks at Liam, biting those yummy lips.

 

"Will you come back?" Liam swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry.

 

"Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow. I'm just going to stay in the kitchen though, trying to get used to the lifestyle"

 

"And then we can hang out" He suggested, still mesmerised by his eyes and little surprised Niall hasn't noticed his obvious hard on.

 

"Okay" The blonde smiled shyly and Liam nearly thought his heart was going to his explode and this is not good.

 

"Niall!" The voice came back and that curly haired bastard showed up- _Harry._

 

"Oh, Liam!" Harry said with a shit eating grin as he wrapped his arm around Niall's waist," Fancy seeing you here, I thought you would've died from smoking by now" He glared at the cigar like it was Satan but that's not true because Harry is Satan himself.

 

"I don't smoke that much, calm your tits" He smirked at his curly hair and he wants to rip it out but Niall is standing there looking confused and scared like someone will get shot so he calms down for his sake.

 

"Oh darnnit" He smiled at him all fake ,"Well its time we get going baby" He said to Niall," Hope I don't see you again!" He said too cheerily for Liam's liking.

 

"The feeling is mutual!" He said more enthusically just to annoy him.

 

"Little shit" Liam mumbled to himself as he crushed his cigar to the floor. Now he was suddenly in the mood for strawberries.

 

-

 

 

"I'm sorry" Niall blurts out when they reach Harry's- _their_ bedroom.

 

"No, its not your fault. We just have bad vibes between us, but if you like him don't let me get in the way of your friendship" Harry replied with a soft smile, lightly kissing him on the lips.

 

"That was our first kiss" Niall gasped once he pulled away.

 

"Oh yeah. I don't know why I didn't kiss you before" Harry frowned and pressed his chest against Niall's, feeling the rise and fall of his chest.

 

"Well you can kiss me again" Niall blushed and tilted his head up, Harry's lips hovering over his. He got up on his tip-toes and pressed their lips together, Harry tasted like chocolate and blackberry jam and really yummy, he couldn't but moan as his tongue poked through and licked inside Harry's hot mouth. Harry moved his lips down to Niall's neck, licking around the edges of the jewel in his skin and it sent a spark down his back, making his toes curl in his shoes.

 

He couldn't help but suddenly think about Liam and what his lips taste like, and then he felt a heavy weight of guilt fill his chest.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patterning is when a runaway and their settler's brainwaves or something like that are in synch, so its kind of like bonding and pattern things start to show up on their skin. I'll get into more detail as the story carries on.


	6. Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Harry have sex and things don't really change for the better in their relationship afterwards. 
> 
> Liam is there to comfort.

_The dog days are over, the dog days are gone._

 

Liam is _pissed._

 

There's really no reason for him to be, he was just worried about Niall and wanted to know how he was doing, he was pleasantly surprised to know that he was now being cared for and was in good health. He guesses what got him was _who_ was taking care of him-Goddamn Harry Styles with his stupid hair and stupid dimples. He was always so cocky and condescending towards Liam and he never understood why.

 

But as long as Niall is happy, he really shouldn't get in the way of their relationship.

 

_Ha Lies._

 

He grinned to himself mischievously and took a long drag from his cigar, exhaling it into the air as streams of smoke that clouded his vision of the city from the balcony he stood on. He wasn't _jealous_ per se, but Niall deserved a lot better than that, besides, Harry is a player who was probably going to leave him on the side of the road once he's slept with them, Liam simply couldn't allow such a thing.

 

"Are you _still_ thinking about that runaway?" Zayn sighed from the entrance of the balcony, He looked at Liam with a pitiful look, bushy eyebrows creased together in clear concern.

 

" _No"_ Liam replied, clearly irritated and took another long drag from his cigar, " I don't know what on earth you're on about"

 

"If you really like him you could just court him, obviously its not going to increase your family wealth, but you obviously have a thing for him." The dark haired boy suggested as he walked over to stand next to his friend, enjoying the view in front of them. 

 

"Yeah, but he's courting _Harry._ " He emphasised the name with a hiss.

 

"Then just be friends with him mate, I don't know why you're making this so difficult for yourself." Zayn frowned.

 

"And just steal him under Harry's nose?" He snorted to himself, " I'm not _that_ mean"

 

"You're right" Zayn nodded sincerely, " You're worse"

 

"Fucking dickwad" Liam laughed as he elbowed him in the ribs.

 

 

\------------------------

 

Niall stared at himself hard in the mirror for ten minutes before sighing in defeat. He had a pretty intense make out session with Harry on the bed before he was required to go to horse riding practice, he was sure it would at least trigger _something_ in his body but there absolutely no signs anywhere on his skin; no dents, colour changes or patterning. He should at least be _patterning._ Maybe it just takes time, he reassured himself. He didn't make a mistake.

 

Harry is definitely the _one._

 

He nodded to himself and gave his reflection a thumbs up before stepping out of the bathroom and bumping in Francis.

 

"Sorry sir-"

 

"I just wanted to apologise for earlier" Niall interrupted her apology, " I guess you're right about my choice of a settler, I moved along too fast without actually looking at my options" He shrugged and gave an apologetic smile.

 

"It happens" Francis smiled back at him, " You know the best way to find out if he's really the one?" She whispered.

 

"What's that?" Niall leaned forward, curious about her answer.

 

"Sex" Francis stated with full confidence, " And if your body hasn't accepted him then you've made a definite mistake."

 

"Sex." Niall repeated slowly. The sex is what sealed the deal of finding a settler, and there _should_ be a baby on the way after the first time, if it didn't happen that way everyone just assumed something was wrong; that's just how it was in the runaway community, you don't have sex for your pleasure, people would see that as selfish. There's only sex if you decide to be with child because that's just how it is.

 

If he were to have sex with Harry just to find out if he's the one, and not to start a family, it would be _shameful._ But who would know? No one would know, and he's in a different community now, a community that does things for their own pleasure and nothing else. Surely no one could judge him.

 

"What if I already know that he's not the one? I can still break it off right?" Niall asked, nervously looking at anywhere but at Francis.

 

"Yeah you can, just tell him." She shrugged," It's happened to him like hundreds of times already"

 

"You mean he's been in relationships with runaways before?" Niall frowned.

 

"Are you kidding me? _I_ was in a relationship with him the first time I came here. I was so sure Niall, _so_ sure that I'd found my settler" She sighed running her tongue along her sharp, white teeth," But you know, the signs weren't showing and when I slept with him I _knew_ it wasn't meant to be. B-but he's still a wonderful person to be with." Francis tried to comfort Niall as she noticed his face twist into a rather disturbing facial expression.

 

"Oh" Niall felt his stomach drop.

 

He shouldn't be surprised that Harry has been in so many relationships, it was expected just by the curve of his smirk every time he raked his eyes over his body, but that doesn't mean he's a player or a bad person. He'd been so caring and understanding the past few days like he _expected_ the behaviour from Niall, but you can't judge a person on how many relationships they've been in, or how many people they've slept with. What matters is that Harry cares about him, and he cares about Harry.

 

"I'm sorry. It shouldn't have been my place to just tell you like that." Francis winced," Just...talk to him okay?" She gently squeezed his shoulder.

 

"Francis!" Mr Styles' voice boomed through the hall way, making Niall almost jump out of his skin.

 

"Coming sir!" She shouted back and gave a gentle, encouraging smile before she left Niall on his own to hover in the hallways.

 

\-----------------------

 

"Hey baby" Harry walked into the bedroom to find Niall wearing one of his shirts, and honestly he had no complaints on how it looked on him. One sleeve was falling off his small frame and it barely reached half way down his bare thighs as he sat on bed, his back to the door while he stared off into the distance, running his fingers over the jewel on is neck" You okay?"

 

"Oh" Niall turned around in surprise," I didn't see you there. I'm good thank you and yourself?" His face stretched out into a grin as he hopped of the bed to close the distance between them.

 

"I'm great" Harry mumbled into Niall's neck as he wrapped his arms around his small waist, the shirt riding up to show his bare, plump ass; without hesitation he let one of his hands drift lower until it reached the mound of round flesh and grabbed, earning a squeal of surprise from Niall," What's the special occasion?"

 

"Let's have sex" Niall replied casually and Harry was a little surprised by his forwardness.

 

"Like...right now?" He replied dumbly as Niall's hands drifted towards his pants and started unzipping them," A-are you sure?" He stuttered as he watched Niall get on his knees and wrap his hands around his cock and _Oh, oh shit._

 

"Yes" Niall replied very firmly before leaning forward and wrapping his lips around Harry's cock. He was big and thick and he wasn't too confident if he could fit all of _that_ in his mouth let alone in _himself_ but he tried putting in what he could and wrapped his fingers around the rest of his surprising length.

 

"Oh-fuck, yeah" Harry moaned in surprise as a tongue licked around his slit," This I-is a b-b-bit of a surprise" He managed to gasp as he wrapped his fingers into the blonde hair in his view.

 

"So you don't like surprises?" Niall looked up at him in disappointment, his puppy dog eyes in full display and-

 

"I-I love them" He replied in a whisper, afraid he might come all over his pretty face.

 

"Good" Niall grinned and stood up to sit on the bed," I want to ride you." He instructed with a serious face.

 

"Um, just like that? No foreplay, fingering, kissing..?" Harry frowned and laid himself on the bed, taking his pants and shoes off as he did so.

 

"I fingered myself" Niall replied brashly as he straddled his hips and reached behind himself to line his cock at his entrance," And I naturally get wet" He whispered seductively before lowering himself on his length, and his cock was enveloped in slick and heat and _h-holy shiiiit._

 

"O-oh" Harry gasped dumbly and watched Niall as he gave himself no time to adjust and just started bouncing up and down on his cock like his life _depended_ on it, and his passage kept tightening and loosening around him and _god_ Niall had hips for _days_ why didn't  he notice this before? Niall's head was thrown back and his eyes were shut as his mouth made an obscene _O_ shape with those perfect pink lips that he wanted to kiss so badly.

 

"Fuck-oh-oh god Niall I think I'm gonna cum" Harry gasped loudly and griped his waist with his large hands, trying to slow Niall down because he just wouldn't _stop_ and wanted to enjoy this, to let it last for a bit.

 

"Cum in me" Niall chanted as he stared up at the ceiling, his eyes staring off into a distance, as if he wasn't enjoying himself, but Harry didn't enough time to really dwell on the thought because Niall's passage tightened really hard around his length and he just _lost it_ , spilling every ounce inside Niall's body. He felt soft lips kissing his jaw and lips, but he felt too exhausted to kiss him back.

 

He was also too exhausted to notice Niall was crying.

 

 

 

 

So obviously Niall should have expected things to change in their relationship ever since the _sex_ thing, but not like _this_.

 

He hasn't gone back to visit the school for the passed week, not because he doesn't want to because he'd really love to see Liam again, but because Harry said it's not important anymore. Every time Harry arrives from school he's always so _horny_ and wants to have sex with Niall at any given opportunity; that should make him feel wanted right? Make him feel loved and appreciated and it sounds like a wonderful sex life with all the adventurous places they do it, the kitchen, the living room, Mr Styles' office even; it doesn't because he can't really feel  _anything_ when he's having sex with Harry. It felt the same the first time, but he was sure it would get better as time went along, practice makes perfect right? But it just felt worse and worse. He can't find it in himself to tell Harry _No, I'm sore. I don't want to. I'm tired._   Because he likes the way Harry looks at him when they have sex, he stares at him in utter awe like he's this amazing discovery, and he treats like he's precious and afterwards kisses him, touches him like he might _break_.

 

Only when they have sex though.

 

He's not so patient and understanding as the first few weeks anymore, but he really should've seen it coming. He gets annoyed really easily when Niall wants to go out somewhere with him, and he gets even more irritated when he wants to go out on his own, and it really hurts him, it hurts him a lot. What did he do wrong though? He's been taking care of him right? Giving him sex whenever, making him breakfast in bed, always there for support whenever he has some sort of school game to attend, that's the only time Niall is able to go out with him, and its really getting on his nerves.

 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

So Liam was still in a pretty pissed of mood and he could tell Zayn was done with him when he called him the other day to ask about homework

 

" _My sister brought me back a seashell from the beach, I pressed it against my ear and it told me the ocean said that you're a piece of shit."_

 

Well, he kind of deserved that.

 

In all honesty he didn't really know why he'd been in such a bad mood, its not like his cat died, its not like he even had a cat _but_ the point is nothing drastic happened in the past few days to put him in such a funk. Well Harry was being his typical douche self and won't leave him the _fuck_ alone and keeps talking about his stupid sex life that nobody actually cares about, but everyone feels sorry for him so they let him talk.

 

Yeah, maybe he's sexually frustrated.

 

"Liam?" A nervous voice called out from behind him and _shit_ how do they know his smoking spot? It was probably that damn Harry dick trying to get him into trouble again.

 

"Yeah?" He coughed as he nearly swallowed down the smoke he was inhaling; He quickly threw his beautiful,  _expensive_ cigar on the floor before he turned around to the source of the nervous voice.

 

"Are you okay?" Niall, _very pretty_ , Niall frowned in concern and walked up to him in a hurried motion to gently rub at his back.

 

"Yeah, I'm good" Liam cleared his throat," I just wasn't expecting anyone to be here" He explained, " This where I hide away from everyone"

 

"Behind the school kitchen?" Niall bit his lip in amusement," Doesn't seem like a very private place to hide away from anyone" He crossed his arms across his chest, leaning against the wall next to him.

 

"Well its a snobby school, going behind the school kitchen is like a _sin"_ He snorted and stared at the floor, trying not to glance at pretty Niall because he knows he can't hide his blush away from him. He listens to Niall giggle and _gosh_ it shouldn't sound so adorable, but it does," So-uh- where were you the passed week?" He tried to sound as casual as he could. Niall's wearing a black Jumper and grey jeans that look fairly new, they hug him really well at the hips, he has really nice hips, Liam could grab those hips and-

 

"Oh, um" And he can tell he probably hit a soft spot, because Niall's eyes go downcast and that pretty pink blush across his cheeks are gone in an instant," I-uh, I wasn't feeling well and I had a bit of a argument with Harry. But we're good now." He smiles as Liam's eyes meet his and they do that thing again, the pink orbs in his blue eyes and their _glowing_ and the colour in his cheeks are back and _wow._ He can't tell if Niall is lying about the whole being sick thing, but he doesn't really care because as long as his eyes keep doing _that_ he's fine.

 

"You're eyes are doing that colour thing again, t-the pink thing" Liam pointed out over lots of stuttering.

 

"They are?" Niall looked absolutely elated by that piece of information and immediately took a step closer to Liam, closing the space between them," Can I hug you?" He whispered and looked up at him with this look of pure _innocence_ and Liam isn't having any innocent thoughts about that look at all.

 

"Sure" He laughs nervously as Niall wraps his arms around his neck, leaving him no choice but to wrap his arms around his small waist and _wow_ He definitely needed that; the smell of strawberries fills his nose and he feels strangely at ease about this whole thing. Like, he's not even springing up a boner. _Impressive Liam's dick. well done._ He likes the way Niall has to go on his toes to hug him and the way his face is pressed in the crook of his neck; Niall clearly likes the way he runs his hands up and down his spine as they swing from side to side, because his breath hitches and makes this surprised whimpering noise before he pulls his head away to look up at Liam.

 

"Can I go to your house?" And _wow_ He never thought he would meet someone more straight forward then him but clearly Niall beat him to it.

 

"W-where's Harry?" He stuttered and stopped rubbing his hands up and down Niall's back.

 

"He didn't come to school today" Niall's eyes go downcast again, like he's ashamed of himself," Horse jumping tournament, he said I shouldn't come with him." He smiled sadly.

 

_Oh._

 

_"_ But you're supposed to." He looks down at Niall with a frown. _What a dick. He's probably going to find some girl or guy to fuck._ Niall looked away with a shrug, clearly not in the mood to talk about it. _He doesn't want sex Liam, he probably had a fight with his boyfriend about the tournament thing and can tell something's not adding up. He needs a friend to comfort him._

 

"Yeah, L-let's go to my house." Liam gulped and carefully took his hand, testing the waters to see if it was okay.

 

"Okay" Niall smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So clearly Niall's body is reacting more to Liam's body more then it ever did to Harry. The pink orbs thing is when you've made a strong enough connection with someone in order to create some sort of bond with and as your bond gets stronger the runaway starts to get these glowy tattoo like patterns on their skin meaning they're in synch with their settler and they can feel what they're feeling but not vice versa, not yet.
> 
> My smut isn't so fantastic but I promise I'll get better. That scene wasn't really meant to focus on amazingness of sex anyway. You'd think for a person who's read over 500 stories on this site about it I would be a pro. But I'm not.
> 
> And sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've got this other book I've been working my brains off on this other website and have loads of ideas for it, but when I come back here my writer's block is over 9000.
> 
> And help with tags please? I'm not too great at it.


	7. The Horses are coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Liam spend some time alone together and things get a little out of hand.  
> Niall realises he's made a mistake.  
> Liam is confused.

_The horses are coming, so you better run._

 

Liam's house is _magnificent_.

 

And Niall expected it to be large and glamorous and have as many rooms as the building could occupy because that's what houses of the city look like; but he didn't expect it to be so _beautiful._ He couldn't stop gasping in awe everytime Liam showed him a room, picture or any sort of furniture that he laid his eyes on; he felt absolutely blissed out in this place, like he couldn't breathe but not in a suffocating kind of way.

It literally took his breath away.

And maybe he's being dramatic about how magnificent the house is but he just felt so overwhelmed the minute he walked in and it feels like some sort of drug of absolute _glory_ just somehow got into his system and its pumping through his veins and-

 

"Wow." Niall gasped.

 

"This is literally the 14th time you've said that in 5 minutes." Liam chuckled and looked at Niall's blissed out look, "I don't know why you're so amazed, Harry's house is like 5 times bigger than this." He says rather bitterly but Niall doesn't seem to be register that Liam was talking, or maybe he doesn't want to focus on _Harry_ right now, 'that's why he came here in the first place Liam', He reminds himself.

 

"It's just-" Niall began but then went off staring at the gold embroided curtains in front of him, gently caressing his fingers against it, feeling every pattern and material twisting and turning on the fabric," The thing is-" Niall stopped again and put his hand over his heart like he's having difficulty breathing, like its too much to take in," This isn't just some big house Liam, this is _home._ " The way Niall says it makes it seem like _home_ has a much deeper meaning to what it actually stands for.  

 

"Really?" Liam frowned and watched Niall nod frantically at him, his blonde wavy hair falling over his big excited, sky blue eyes. Liam doesn't really see the beauty in it, sure there's a lot of detail in small places that most houses don't bother to accessorise, and its pretty cozy even if you're home alone, there's always exotic looking house plants that keep showing up on the window sills and there's always the smell of home baked goods on the weekend, "I guess I've lost my appreciation for it." He sighed and watched Niall sit on the plush, Persian carpet in front of the fireplace.

 

"Why would you lose appreciation for such a masterpiece?" Niall stared at the ceiling as if God was there himself. Liam starts to wonder the same thing, he remembers when he was 7 years old the first time they moved into this house and how blissed out he was in its presence, tracing out all the patterns in the stone wall outside and talking to the beautiful plants that grow at the back.

 

"I think my appreciation is coming back" Liam said mostly to himself. Niall makes it look like _home._ Liam can imagine him walking around the house everyday and observing every little detail and changing the house plants every month and baking mouth watering dishes on the weekend-

Niall was made for this house.

 

"It should have never left" Niall turned around to face Liam and _wow_ his eyes aren't even pink anymore they're basically violet, Liam couldn't help but gasp at the drastic change in colour.

 

"Is there something wrong?" Niall asked and hurriedly stood up from where he was sitting.

 

"No, its not wrong, its just different." Liam explained and without thinking walked over to him, gently touching his face," Your eyes have changed again." He could feel the heat of his skin from their proximity and the hitch in Niall's breathing when his face hovered ever so closely over his.

 

"What colour are they?" Niall whispered, like he was afraid he would break the delicateness of the moment.

 

"V-violet." Liam whispered back.

 

They just stand there chest to chest as  Niall's skin seems to only get warmer until he starts _glowing._ Little patterns starting from his neck suddenly draw themselves upon his skin without an ounce of movement from any of them. Liam has no clue where to go from here, he's partially horrified to even touch Niall's skin because it feels like his skin would melt off if it made contact but he can't seem to find it in himself to move away from this _thing_ that's happening right on Niall's body.

 

"It's you." Niall blinks in realisation, and its one of those slow, sultry blinks that makes Liam want to devour his strawberry pink lips.

 

"B-but I didn't do anything." Liam immediately starts to get defensive.

 

"It's my reaction to you." Niall explains with a shy smile and Liam shuts up again, keeps his hands on Niall's face and just keeps staring at his vividly coloured eyes.

 

"O-oh." He replied dumbly after more than 5 minutes of silence, "I-it's beautiful" Liam stumbles over his words but refuses to let his inability to talk to get in the way of the moment. Niall's body continues to make its little patterns, reaching his cheeks where Liam's hands are resting and when it makes contact with his hand he starts to panic because what if it burns him?

 

"K-keep your hands there." Niall instructed him as the patterns made their way onto his hand and it feels really weird, like someone lightly drawing on his skin with a needle. The patterns continue to grow onto Liam's arm until they reach below his neck, and as soon it reaches his chest Niall gasps loudly and his knees buckle underneath him, causing Liam to fall down with him. Thanks to the Persian carpet they land softly with Liam half on top of Niall, whose eyes have stopped glowing, but looks like he just ran a marathon as he breathes heavily staring at Liam and whispers under his breath," You're the one."

 

"W-what just happened?" Liam feels shaky and confused, the patterns that were there are completely gone but the feeling of a needle drawing on him isn't.

 

"We're bonded." Niall says with disbelief, " Oh my goodness." He looks like he's about to hyperventilate.

 

"Wait, what? Niall I don't understand!" Liam starts to panic because Niall doesn't seem to happy with what just happened, and Liam hates it when Niall is sad.

 

"What do I tell Harry?" Tears start forming at the corner of his beautiful sky blue eyes, "What is he going to think of me? How do I even beg-"

 

The door bell scares them both as they jump a meter away from each other, Niall on his knees staring at the floor like its holding him at gunpoint and Liam standing up fixing his blazer trying to look as professional as possible.

 

"Who is it?" Liam answers the door bell, his heart beating out of his chest.

 

"I heard you have something of mine and I would really appreciate it if I had it back."

 

" _It_ has a name you fucking prick." Liam lashes back at Harry.

 

" _It_ is not supposed to be at your house, why is he there anyway?" Harry sounds irritated.

 

"Believe it or not, he actually _wanted_ to come over."

 

There's a moment of silence before there's a big bang from the entrance door and a shout of, "Niall! Get out of there _now._ " Niall looks like he's about to pee his pants as tears start streaming down his face, but somehow they disappear as fast as they arrive and he picks himself up from the Persian carpet before giving Liam a wobbly smile, telling him its okay to open the door.

 

"Baby!" Niall squeals as soon as Harry walks through still in his horse riding uniform.

 

"What did I say about going to other people's houses while I'm away?" Harry says sternly.

 

"I'm sorry." He immediately shrinks.

 

"Oh come on! He's a grown up he can look after himself" Liam shouts back.

 

"Oh I'm sorry." Harry looks at Liam blankly, "Were you part of this conversation? I really don't remember that."

 

"Please don't fight." Niall says into the tense silence and that's the _only_ reason Harry doesn't have a bloody nose.

 

"Let's go baby." Harry protectively wraps his arms around Niall's waist and Niall falls limply into his embrace like a rag doll. He refuses to meet Liam's gaze as they make their way out the door.

 

Liam feels confused, angry and fucking _hurt._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO things are finally starting to pick up and my writer's block is gone so yay. Sorry for taking so long to update, I have exams and stuff and I only finish on Friday but I managed to sneak in some time for this story. I have not forgotten. 
> 
> Any opinions or suggestions?


	8. Run fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall lies to Harry and feels pretty bad doing it. 
> 
> Shit starts to happen.

_Run fast for your mother and fast for your father. Run for  your children, your sister and brother._

 

Niall is panicking.

 

Harry insisted they walked back home instead of calling someone to fetch them in one of those nice fancy cars that Niall secretly loves so much, he said he needed the fresh air; Niall was terrified about what that meant. The walk back was tense even with the calming scenery of the sunset surrounding them, the fresh air filling their lungs and the soft humming of the birds flying by. The heaviness of Harry's hand on his waist didn't comfort him, he felt restricted in his embrace and he wouldn't even look at him.

 

Niall doesn't know what to say, doesn't know how to begin the conversation, He's not even sure he can with the large lump that he keeps swallowing down. Tears keep forming at the corners of the his eyes and he tries his best to wipe them away subtly; he's sure Harry knows what he's doing but he doesn't even take notice, and Niall's not sure whether to be relieved or sad about it. Harry can't know what happened between him and Liam could he? He just generally doesn't like Liam. What would happen if he knew? Would be disown him? He must look like such a _whore_ because he definitely feels like one, how on earth could he pattern towards a man when he's already with _someone else?_ Liam doesn't deserve to be blamed for this, he was the one who insisted to going to Liam's house and he wasn't aware of the rules Harry made for him; it was all because of his stupid hormones and he just couldn't seem to control himself whenever he was around Liam-

He feels himself patterning at the thought of him, and he doesn't mean to, but he pulls himself away from Harry's embrace and places his hand on his chest, feels the patterning spread across his chest and he doesn't know what to do about it. Can Liam feel him too?

"Niall-" Harry sighed and took a deep breath through his nose.

 

"I-I'm so sorry Harry" Niall burst into tears at the doorstep of their house. He's just so overwhelmed and _guilty_ that he just can't seem to control his emotions and he feels so _sad_ ," I'm such a horrible person, I don't deserve you" He doesn't remember ever crying this much in his life and just can't seem to stop.

 

"Niall baby calm down" Harry's eyebrows creased in concern when Niall fell onto his knees and made heaving sounds and that doesn't sound very good, "D-don't say that, I love you." He knelt down next to Niall and cradled his beautiful blotchy face in his hands, he gently wiped away his tear streaked face and noticed his eyes were glowing an unnaturally bright blue-must be a runaway thing he thought to himself.

"You do?" Niall looked up in surprise. Harry looked so different to when he first met him, his curly hair now reached his shoulders and he tied it up in a bun, he suit fitting his body perfectly and a faint beard around his jaw. He looked so _mature._ Niall felt like such a baby, a big fat cry baby who didn't deserve to be in the arms of this man before him.

 

"Yes" Harry nodded firmly and caressed his tear-streaked face, "Let's go inside okay? You've had a long day." He stood up and without Niall's consent, picked him up from the ground and carried him bridal-style into their bedroom. He let Niall wash up his face and change into one of Harry's shirts because he knew that's what he liked, always enjoyed watching him in over-sized shirts especially if they were his own. He liked the way the shirt would ride up his Niall's bare milky thigh and the bashful looks he would receive whenever he  _accidently_ dropped something. However, he didn't like the way Niall would spend copious amount of time in the bathroom every time they had sex, he thought Niall had a thing for privacy but now he can hear the sniffing and the frantic movements to cover up any bruised skin and he _knows_ its all his fault.

 

"I'm sorry about the way I've been acting." Harry said quietly from where he was sitting on the side of the bed," I've been rough and inconsiderate because I had this feeling you were going to leave soon, so I was just waiting and taking what I could; but that gives me no excuse to treat you the way I've been doing so. I'm a horrible person Niall." Harry stared at the wall in front of him as Niall every now and again walked across his vision.

 

"I-It's okay" Niall whispered feebly after a moment of silence. He puttered around the dark room in Harry's shirt with his hand still placed on his chest, where the patterning was occurring but hadn't spread anywhere else, which meant most of Liam's energy was focused on his emotions. Niall could imagine him being quite overwhelmed by what happened and possibly confused and hurt.

 

"N-No it's not" Harry argued and stood up, "You would tell me if you found someone else right? If you've found your real settler?" His voice cracked a little but he chose to ignore it. Niall's eyes were still glowing that unnaturally bright blue and he didn't know if he should mention it to him or not.

 

"You're my settler Harry" Niall frowned at him, "Why would I look at anybody else?" He walked up to Harry and stood on his toes to wrap his arms around his neck, his shirt very obviously riding up his perfectly round bum, and he leaned up for a soft kiss.

 

"I'm not stupid Niall" Harry laughed humourlessly and Niall's breath hitched in fear, "As you probably know I've been with a number of runaways, so I know what to expect. You're not showing it" He shrugged trying not to be disappointed. Niall kept quiet, trembling slightly as he tried to swallow the lump growing in his throat, "So be honest, have you...met anyone?"

 

Niall looked down at the floor beneath him, "No." He whispered. He _knows_ he should have said yes, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want Harry to be disappointed yet again, He couldn't bare to see him sad and alone all over again when all he ever wanted was someone to love.

 

"You're not lying to me?" Harry hooked his finger under his chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

 

"No." Niall stared at the curls on his head.

 

Niall's heart was beating out of his chest as the silence stretched out between them becoming thicker and thicker and Niall was about to change his mind when Harry suddenly broke out into a goofy grin and he felt his heart melt straight to the floor, "Good. I trust you" He gently placed his large warm hands on his cheeks and kissed him, his tongue exploring his mouth wonderfully and Niall couldn't help but moan into the kiss.

 

He also couldn't help but believe he's gotten himself into a terrible mess.

 


	9. Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry leaves for a horse riding competition that lasts 3 weeks and makes Liam Niall's go-to guy if anything is wrong, more shit begins to take place. 
> 
> Oh and sex. 
> 
> Niall enjoys it this time.

_Leave all your loving and lovers behind, you can't carry it with you if you want to survive._

 

Liam isn't even pissed like he would usually be in a situation like this.

 

Liam is fucking _sad._

 

He hasn't seen Niall for the past week probably because he had a fight with Harry and now the prick doesn't trust him to go out by himself anymore, usually that would give him a reason to be angry at Harry but he hasn't been a bitch like he normally is and he finds that quiet perplexing. Whenever Liam glares in his direction at school Harry always gives him a smile and a small wave like they're _friends,_ which they are most definately not.

 

Zayn, his _real_ friend, has been doing as much as he can to keep him happy and get him out of his funk; and as much as Liam tries to show his appreciation for it, it's just not working. He can't sleep, he can't eat, he can't concentrate, his mom is convinced he has ADHD and Zayn is beginning to believe that his best mate is suicidal, but what makes Liam even sadder is that nobody has yet to ask _why_ he's sad, do they already know? Maybe its because whenever they do bother to ask he gets a little pissed and shouts and them to mind their own business, which is understandable, but it still sucks.

 

His smoking has become a bit of a  habit that's starting to become more regular, but he only does it because he can still feel where the patterning touched him underneath his skin and just won't go away no matter how many times he scrubs at his skin raw, so he smokes to get that feeling off his mind. He doesn't want to think about who put it there.

 

But he ends up thinking about him anyway.

 

Liam _likes_ Niall, _a lot_ more than he's allowed to, and he's pretty sure Niall likes him back just as much. He just doesn't understand why he chose to go back home with Harry when he was so sure that Liam was _the one._ He's lying on the cold hard tiled floor of the balcony outside his luxurious bedroom over looking the city, smoking on his dad's cigar as he blows into the Friday sky, when he hears the door bell ring.

 

"I'll get it!" He hears Rita shout from down the hall. He's not sure who could it be because Zayn has gone to some sort of family dinner and his mom went to a tea party just half an hour ago, his dad is up in the study room doing whatever dad's do in order to get rich, so maybe it was one of Rita's friends who came to gossip about their bosses over strawberry daiquiris, "You have a guest sir Liam" Rita's voice sounds much closer now, probably standing right outside his bedroom.

 

"Let them in" Liam sighs in exasperation, "I have nothing better to do-" His voice catches in his throat when he lifts his head up from the tiled floor to see that its none other than Niall himself, "Of course" He says bitterly but he feels bad after saying it because Niall looks just as shitty as Liam feels, his skin isn't glowing anymore and neither do his eyes, he looks like he hasn't slept nor eaten in a while. Liam sits up straight and rests his back against the wall of balcony, waits for Niall to explain himself. Niall's eyes stay downcast in shame as he rubs his hand up and down his opposite arm in the silence of the moment.  

 

"I'm sorry" Niall whispers, not meeting Liam's gaze," about what happened last week. I shouldn't have asked to come to your house, I created a lot of unnecessary trouble." There's a brief moment of silence before Niall starts unbuttoning his shirt with shaking hands and Liam is not sure what to expect, but he watches silently as the fabric falls off his bony, pale shoulders, "I know you've been very sad and confused ever since, because I can feel you." Niall explains and he points and the illuminating pattern all over his chest that is a mixture of pale blue and purple, "Its been taking up a lot of my energy" He smiles weakly at Liam, and suddenly Liam feels like such a douchebag for indulging in his sadness when he'd been inflicting it on another human being without knowing it, he'd probably inflicted it on everybody, but clearly Niall was suffering the most.

"I didn't know it would affect you, if I had known-"

 

"There's no way to hide what you feel, it would probably feel worse if you were pretending to be happy" Niall stares at his own chest as a new colour of green slowly seeps in on his skin out of nowhere, "You feel guilty." He looked at Liam sympathetically.

 

"Yeah well, I put you through a lot of shit" Liam muttered.

 

"No" Niall shook his head violently, " I put _you_ through a lot of shit, that's why you're feeling like this."

 

They stared at each other in silence as Niall traced out the glowing pattern on his chest and Liam watched him do so while he continued to fill his lungs with his dad's cigar; the blue and green on Niall's skin was slowly beginning to fade away, leaving the purple behind to seep through the whole pattern. Liam stumped the cigar against the pure white tile, leaving an ugly black mark on the floor; he stood up and slowly walked closer to Niall, who looked like he was about to hyperventilate, and once they were chest to chest, placed both his hands on his pale face.

 

"Liam" Niall gasped at the touch of Liam's hands on his skin, he could immediately feel his skin begin to heat up.

 

"What did Harry do to you?" Liam gently rubbed his thumb along his cheek, his brown eyes full of concern.

 

"He knows he's not my real settler" Is the first thing that comes out of Niall's mouth.

 

"Oh" Liam frowned, "Then who is?"

 

"You." Niall said with a hurt expression, "How could you not notice?" He pulled away from Liam's hold, " You think I just bond with people and feel their emotions through my patterning for fun?" He hastily picked up his discarded shirt, " Goodness Liam my whole body responds to you and you only, my eyes glow abnormal colours and my body patterns in response to  _your_ emotions. How could you _not_ know?"

 

"Niall wait!" Liam ran after him as he made his way out the bedroom, "You _cannot_ be so mad about this, sure Harry knows everything about runaways but you need to  understand that I know shit about them, but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to learn" He grabbed Niall's arm forcefully and pulled him against his chest,"I'm still new to this okay?"  

 

"Right" Niall's shoulder's deflated, all the anger draining out of him, "That was inconsiderate of me. Forgive me, I've just been overwhelmed."

 

"Its okay" Liam sighed and ran his fingers through Niall's soft hair, "W-what did Harry say when he found out I'm your settler?"

 

"Oh" Niall stared at the floor beneath them," I didn't tell him."

 

"What?" Okay, _now_ Liam is pissed, "But he would understand if you told him right?" He doesn't understand why Niall is making this so difficult, does he not want to be with him? Is he embarrassed?

 

"Yes he would" Niall sighed, " I-I just felt so horrible, he's been with so many people and he's been left so many times, I couldn't bear to put him through the pain again." He said sulkily, "He is kind and he deserves more than to just be left behind all the time."

 

"And you think lying to him will make it better? What are you going to marry him now? Give him 3 kids before you finally tell him? You think that's going to hurt less?" Liam's voice rose in volume with each question.

 

"I can only give kids to you" Niall tried to defend himself, "My body is aware that Harry isn't the one so it will never take its seed"

 

"Niall that's _not_ the fucking point! The point is you've complicated things when it could have easily avoided if you just told the truth. What should I do now? Sneak behind his back with you? Wait until you're ready to tell him? How do you think I feel?"

 

"I DON'T KNOW!" Niall eyes turned a mixture of purple and blue as he screeched at an abnormally high pitch that nearly brings the whole house down; He fell to his knees, clutching his chest as he tries to calm down his erratic breathing.

 

"Shit I'm sorry" Liam bent down next to Niall, pulling the sobbing mess into his lap. Niall wrapped his arms and legs around Liam's body, clinging to him like a baby as he cried into the nape of his neck and whispered _I don't know_ repeatedly.

 

 

 

\---------------

 

Liam has tried to stop smoking and now drinks coffee behind the cafeteria kitchen at school.

 

He's not sure if that's better or worse.

 

"Hey Rosie" Liam called out as he walked into the kitchen, he waved goodbye to some of the lunch ladies as they got ready to leave work, "Can I ask you a question?"

 

"Of course sweetie" The old, dark skinned woman appeared from behind the sink as she finished up cleaning the kitchen, "ask away."

 

"Um, you're a runaway right?" Liam stared at his shoes awkwardly.

 

"Yes.." She waited for him to continue.

 

"And you're married to a resident of the city?"

 

"Yes..."

 

"Well I have this runaway that I really like and he recently told me that I'm his settler, he was really upset that I didn't notice it before."

 

"Oh honey that's so sweet! So are you two together?" She smiled sweetly at him.

 

"Um no, he's with someone else, but he's too scared to tell them even though they're not his real settler."

 

"Oh" Her smiled dropped and looked at him with sympathy, "that's a difficult situation."

 

"Yeah" He shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh well. I was wondering if you could you know tell me how the culture works."

 

"Oh okay" Rosie took off her hair net and made herself comfortable on a nearby chair, " I guess the most important thing about a runaway's body is patterning and the colours they emit from their bodies, it only ever happens when their connected to someone; there's a process where they bond with their settler which enables them to be in synch with their settler's emotions, and honestly its tiring" She sighed as she pulled down the neck of her neck to show a glowing pattern below her neck, "That's my husband, he's feeling very content right now." She then rolled up both her sleeves and showed the patterns around her wrist like her bracelet, "This is my daughter, she's feeling tired" She pointed to the one wrist," and this is my son, he's feeling irritated." She pointed to the other wrist.

 

"Isn't it emotionally exhausting? Not only having your settler to worry about but your children as well?"

 

"Like you have no idea" She laughed, "Believe it or not that's what makes us stay. Since my children are runaways they can choose to send their emotion to me or not, though they don't pattern yet they can feel me; but its my husband I feel the most. My husband can feel as well if I choose for him to feel me because I've marked, but he can't choose because he's not a runaway, so he just... _feels."_ She smiled slightly to herself as she traced the pattern below her neck, "Oh! When you're pregnant you experience the most patterning, your body is basically painted from head to toe with patterning because your body is keeping track with the baby's growth, so as the baby gets bigger so do your patterns. I hated it at first, I thought I looked like a tattoo nightmare but my husband loved every single moment of it." She said reminiscently, "But all in all runaways are very emotional beings, they indulge in the emotions of others."

 

"Wow." Is all Liam could say as he let the information sink in, "That's so interesting."

 

"Yo Liam!" Zayn called from outside the kitchen, "We're going home hurry up!"

 

"We'll chat some more sweetie, you should get going" Rosie gave him a friendly pat on the back as she got ready to leave as well.

 

"Thanks Rosie."

 

"Anytime sweetie"

 

 

 

 

 

"Hello?" Liam fell asleep on his desk while finishing homework when someone decide to interrupt his nap, "Zayn" He sighed.

 

"Nope" The voice on the other line said smugly.

 

"Harry?" Liam suddenly felt more awake, "How did you get my number?"

 

"Don't you worry your little head about that, I have an important request to ask of you."

 

"Why do you think I would even submit to it?"

 

"Because I'll be gone for a very important horse riding event as of tomorrow and I feel that my lovely significant other would feel more comfortable in your company rather than those of his own." Harry explained, "I'm not saying that he should move in with you, but during these 3 weeks will you keep an eye on him and make sure to fix anything that wrong?"

 

"Why would I agree to that?" Liam muttered.

 

"This is not for me Liam dear, this is for Niall okay?"

 

"Fine."

 

"Wonderful, so he will attend to you if he's not okay."

 

"Yes, Harry"

 

"You're such a sweetie pie." Harry hung up.

 

What did he just agree to?

 

\--------------

 

 

Liam was _not_ expecting a pretty Niall to be sitting on his bed after the long he's just had a school, not that he was complaining, he just wished he looked more presentable instead of wearing torn boar shorts and sweat seeping trough his clothes to the point he couldn't walk probably.

 

"Is this bad timing?" Niall asked shyly when Liam tripped over his own feet while he was heading to the bathroom before he noticed there was a human on his bed.

 

"Uh no!" Liam ripped of his shoes and stood up again, giving Niall a friendly smile, "It was just a pleasant surprise" Niall's eyes began to glow a light pink at the comment.

 

"Sorry" Niall tried to keep his eyes downcast, "I should have called. Harry said you wouldn't mind."

 

"Of course I don't mind, I'm always happy to be in your company" Niall blushed and tried to cover his mouth with his hands, "Hey, look at me" Liam knelt down by him, lifted his chin to look into his eyes," You have beautiful eyes, don't hid them." Niall made a whining sound and looked at the floor again before mumbling a thank you, "I'm going to go shower, you can make yourself comfortable" Liam awkwardly made his way to bathroom without tripping this time.

 

_Oh fuck_

 

He almost forgot how pretty Niall is, with his soft blond hair, milky skin and pouty pink lips; how the hell is he supposed to resist this for 3 weeks?

 

He wasn't expecting Niall to show up so soon either, he just thought he would show up on weekends or whenever, which he _really_ didn't like where he was staying at, or maybe he was just really excited to see Liam?

 

When he returned from his shower all dressed up, he found Niall staring through his bedroom window looking over the city. The way the sun illuminated his face really made Liam want to grab him by the face and kiss him and until he's breathless but he held himself back.

 

"Hey" Liam cleared his throat, "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

 

"If that's okay with you" Niall said shyly, putting his hair behind his ear.

 

"Sure." Liam let himself take Niall's hand and lead him to the dinning room, feeling subtle patterning resonate within him. This time he welcomed it.

 

And that's how things were for the rest of the week: Niall would come to Liam's house after school, sometimes Zayn would be there and Niall would help with homework then Zayn would leave and Niall would stay for dinner. Sometimes he would take a nap after dinner, but he would leave the next morning only to come back a few hours later. Liam's parents were under the influence that he was courting Niall and...well... he didn't really correct them.

 

Liam was pretty proud of himself for spending this much time with Niall and still resisting him, he honestly thought he was on a roll. He began to think that maybe it won't be so difficult after all, as long as there's a chaperone around like Zayn, Rita or his parents he was certain he would be able to hand Niall back to Harry without a scratch on him.

 

That was his first mistake.

 

He came back early on Friday afternoon, a very rare occasion, and attempted to make the best out of it. He walked into the house to find it more quiet than usual, normally he would hear his mom's frantic walking around re-arranging the furniture (Yes, that is what she does on Fridays) and Rita in the kitchen baking something just for the fun of it before she leaves to visit family for the weekend, his mom usually drops her off. It seems like they left early because he finds a freshly baked apple crumble in the fridge and that makes Liam nervous, hopefully his mom will come back, assuming she doesn't have social events to attend to. His dad left for a conference last night and would be returning next week; and Zayn? Liam wasn't sure what Zayn was up to this weekend but he definitely was not spending it with him.

 

That's when Liam started to become worried. He was worried for Niall because he can't trust himself around him.

 

"Liam?" He heard Niall's nervous voice from down the hall, "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah!" Liam called out and cringed at how loud it was, "I'm surprised at how quiet the house is."

 

"Oh yeah, your mom told me she was going on some yoga retreat and she would be back on Sunday. She said I should sleep over to look after you, she really likes me." Niall shrugged.

 

Liam frowned at why his mom didn't tell him himself, "Its hard not to like you." He murmured.

 

Niall blushed and stared at the floor as his eyes went a shade of pink, "So what do you want to do?"

 

"We can go out?" Liam blurted out. He wanted to get out of the house, go somewhere  _very_ public so he wouldn't be tempted to do anything stupid.

 

"I was thinking maybe we could just watch movies and order something to eat?"

 

"Or that, that is also fine" He tried to sound as eager as possible.

 

"Okay" Niall said excitedly, "I'll go order pizza and you can check out what movies are on" Liam watched as his butt jiggled until it was out of sight.

 

"Sure." Liam said to no one in particular.

 

In a way Liam is glad they didn't go out. They spent the evening eating pizza and apple crumble from the fridge while watching movies, most of them were good and so it was easy to strike up conversation about it or sit in comfortable silence during a dramatic scene; during the movie Niall resorted to cuddling and Liam's nose was filled with the scent of strawberries and he stopped himself from wrapping his arms around Niall's small waist, but it was a small price to pay for the great fun they had.

 

By the end of the third movie Niall had fallen fast asleep on Liam's chest and _god_ he looked beautiful all peaceful and content. He decided it was best to leave Niall undisturbed and carefully removed himself from under him while he went to get a blanket to cover him with. When he was done with the task, he retreated back to his bedroom and decided to get rid of his boner with a cold shower because masturbating while the person is the same house as you didn't sit too well with him.

 

But it as always it didn't go that way.

 

He sighed in frustration as he got into the shower, and last minute turned the water to hot instead of cold. While he was showering he couldn't help but let his mind keep wondering to Niall and what his lips would taste like, how good he would look naked on his bed, his milky ass spread out and his winking asshole just waiting to be _filled;_ he grabbed his cock and began to stroke, letting his mind go wild with how good he would look riding him, his spine all curved out as his head fell back in pleasure-

 

 

Oh fuck" Liam rested his head against the shower, stroking at a faster pace, "Oh fuck Niall" He bit his lip as ribbons of come splashed against the shower door and his legs nearly gave out at the intensity. He honestly thought jerking off would get the edge off but instead he just felt hornier, "Goddamit" He sighed as he washed off the come and got out the shower.

 

 

"Liam?" Niall's sleepy voice called out through the bathroom door.

 

"Erm, just hang on a minute!" He quickly grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist, took a deep breath to calm himself down and put on a smile before opening the door, "Is everything o-" He felt his tongue go dry.

 

Niall was naked, all creamy skin in all its glory, his dark pink nipples all erect begging for someone to put their mouth on them, the patterning isn't on his chest anymore but rather below his stomach where his erect cock is standing proudly leaking a puddle of pre-come. "Holy sh-shit" Liam stuttered because the amount of arousal that washes over his body almost knocks him off his feet, "Oh god" He moans just looking at his him and this is _a bad_ idea.

 

"You're horny" Niall whispers in a sultry voice that Liam has never heard before and Liam mentally face palms himself because of course Niall would be able to tell he was horny; Niall trails his hand down his own chest, makes sure Liam is watching as he traces out the pink patterning just above his cock and gasps, throwing his head back in pleasure, "Its sensitive down there" and Liam slowly remembers that whatever he feels Niall would feel more intensely.

 

"Um Niall I don't think its a good ide-"

 

Niall's eyes glow a hot magenta pink as he pulls Liam into a searing kiss and Liam is pretty sure he is going to faint from Niall's tongue, "shh" Niall moved his lips towards his neck, kissing his most sensitive part and nibbling on it. Liam can't help moan loudly and wrap his arms around his small waist, he pulls him close and can feels their cocks rubbing off each other and Niall whines against his chest. Niall gets on his knees and licks the underside of Liam's cock, takes his time twirling his tongue around the tip before engulfing it and Liam throws is head back in pleasure, nearly bangs his head against the wall.

 

"Oh god, Niall" Liam whines and threads his hands through his hair and Niall looks up at him with his glowing eyes all innocent and sweet with his mouth doing wonders to his cock.

 

Somehow he finds his back against the headboard of the bed as he watches Niall climb over him, his eyes still glowing pink and as he takes Liam's cock into his hand and just _sinks_ down on it with no resistance and Liam is pretty sure he is going to cry from all the pleasure, "Oh jesus!" He gasps, "Don't you need to be prepped?" Liam tries to sound concerned even though there is a person on his cock.

 

"No" Niall's whole body spasms," I get wet when I'm turned on-oh oh yes" Niall hissed as he moved his hips in a figure eight, sinking further down and feeling Liam's cock brush against prostate. Liam watched in awe as Niall had a violent spasm just from small touches and caresses that his cock involuntarily does, "Liam, Liam" Niall gasped and made a grab for his shoulders, "Please play with m-my nipples" even when he had a cock in him he still seemed shy.

"Of course" Liam shook himself out of his daze and leaned forward to nibble and suck on Niall's dark pink nipples.

 

"Ah!" Niall's body trembled vigorously as he came and Liam felt his hole contract painfully around his cock, "Oh yes" Niall dug his fingernails into Liam's shoulders.

 

"You're so sensitive." Liam pulled back and stared at Niall's flushed face in wonder.

 

"Only because you're so horny" Niall didn't even sound exhausted and began to move his hips up and down, "I can have as many orgasms as I can manage." He rested his hands on Liam's chest and began to move faster, "Oh! Liam" He kept gasping whenever something made his body tremble and his breathing was erratic. Liam watched him throw his head in pleasure and leave his ruby lips hanging open; gripping his uncontrollable hips, he lightly brushed thumbs against the pattern below his navel and he watched Niall lose himself as he came a second time.

 

Niall fell on Liam's chest with an _oomph_ from all the sweat and leaned forward to kiss him as Liam began chasing after his own orgasm, moving his hips up into Niall's heavenly body. Liam wasn't even sure if Niall was crying from pleasure or pain anymore  and the only thing that kept him going was when Niall would choke out 'harder' during their heavy make out session. But _god_ Liam loved this moment, even though it wasn't supposed to happen, he loved it. He loved the way Niall's body was so responsive to his, the noises Niall made, the kissing, the whispering, the orgasms but his favourite moment was when Niall's eyes turned a shade of light brown after he came inside him. Obviously that colour change meant something, since it was the first time he'd seen it.

 

But he didn't mention it to Niall.      

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who has been reading and commenting, I didn't expect this much feedback so this definitely means a lot to me and as long as you continue to comment and advise about what you like and don't like, I shall continue to entertain you. In the previous chapter someone commented that its totally unrealistic that Harry would ever have the capability to grow a beard, so I'll fix that part up later, lol. 
> 
> As you can see shit is starting to really pick up now and I hope its more interesting now. 
> 
> Oh and I hope the smut was okay, I was really worried about it.


	10. The Dog Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam manipulates Niall into having more sex with him. We find out more about runaways. Mrs Payne finds out bout Liam and Niall (She's not happy.) 
> 
> I really hope the smut was okay because omg I'm not going to lie I struggled with that. 
> 
> Advice is always appreciated so don't hesitate if you think I could improve on something. 
> 
> Also sorry if there's spelling or grammar errors it was 1 am when I posted this.

_The dog days are over, the dog days are gone!_

_Can you hear the horses, oh here they come._

 

 

When Niall wakes up, he finds himself in a big soft, warm bed as slits of sunshine seep through the window hovering over him. The birds are chirping softly in the background urging him to wake up, but the strong arms wrapped around his middle and the pair of sleepy lips grazing along his neck tell him otherwise; he's sure Harry won't him getting out of bed if it's to make him breakfast.

"Good Morning." Niall grins into the pillow, intertwining his and Harry's fingers together beneath the warmth.

 

"Morning Beautiful." The voice replies, and Niall feels his stomach drop to the pit of his stomach.

 

Harry's away at a tournament, he's not here.

 

"Oh my God." Niall turns around to face a sleepy and smiling Liam, "No, no, no, no." He whispered as he sat up abruptly and tears started forming at the corner of his eyes, "D-did we-?"

 

Liam gulped and nodded slowly, "I'm s-sorry, I should've had more control-"

 

"It's my fault." Niall interrupted him, "I can't control myself around you" He said miserably, "What am I going to say to Harry??" His eyes widened in panic.

 

"Why would you say anything to Harry? What he doesn't know won't hurt him right?" Okay, that wasn't the most moral thing to say; but frankly Liam didn't care because he was slightly annoyed that Niall was panicking when they were having a wonderful moment together in bed.

 

"You want me to _lie_ to him?" Niall asked incredulously.

 

"You make it sound like you've never done it before." Liam spat sardonically and Niall flinched away, as if he'd been shot.

 

"I can tell you're not happy" Niall got out of the bed and hurriedly went searching for his clothes lying around the room, "I guess I'll just have to give you time alone to clear your head."

 

"What? No, don't go!" Liam followed him out the bed, " I didn't mean it like that."

 

"Then how else did you mean it?" Niall hissed, his eyes full of hurt.

 

"It's just..." Liam took notice of the red patterning on Niall's pale chest, " I don't like what you're doing, being with Harry when you know you're supposed to be with me."

 

Niall's eyes went downcast as they stood naked in the middle of the room," Well, you already know my reas-"

 

"Yes I know" He sighed, "He already has _you_ when he's not supposed to, so can we _please_ just have this one moment between us while he's not here?"

 

Niall continued to stare at the floor in thought, heavy waves of guilt washing over him as he thought about last night with Liam and how much he enjoyed it, "Will we ha-have sex again?" He asked quietly.

 

"If you want to." Liam replied just as quietly, gently grazing his hand over his cheek.

 

"And Harry doesn't have to know?" Niall gulped nervously.

 

"Not a single thing." And it was in that moment, when Niall's eyes were pink as they looked up at him, that Liam knew he had won.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

"Well hello" Niall smiled shyly from where he sat cross legged on the bed.

 

"Hey" Liam walked into the room feeling drained and exhausted from school,he didn't want to do anything else other than just sleep; but with pretty, shy Niall waiting on his bed wearing nothing but one of his shirts, he suddenly felt a little energized again.

 

"How was your day?" Niall got up to help him with his bags.

 

"It was long as usual" He shrugged as he let Niall take the bags from him and place them at the other side of the room.

 

"I'm sorry about that. I can tell you're tired." He pouted and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, "But I bet I can make you feel better"

 

"Yeah?" Liam tried to keep his excitement to a minimum as he wrapped his arms around Niall's small waist, "How?" He whispered with a smug look on his face.

 

"I think you already know" He began to slowly unbutton Liam's shirt and leaned up to gently kiss his lips.

 

"Yeah?" Liam brought a hand to his neck and pulled him back into a more passionate kiss, and god, he loved the little gasps and moans he made every time he touched him, the way his body would be so _ready_ for Liam to take him anyway he wanted; he also loved the feel of his soft milky skin, the exotic patterning all over his body, his pump ass, his lips that taste like strawberries and most of all the colour of his eyes, his beautiful ever-changing eyes, "Why don't you show me?" He grazed their lips lightly.

 

"Okay" He watched Niall frantically take off both their shirts and went back for a kiss, slowly kissing along his neck, chest and stomach before he reached his pants, "lie down on the carpet." he demanded. Liam quickly obeyed as he pressed his back against the soft Persian fabric and felt his pants and shoes being pulled off.

 

Soon enough he felt a hand moving up and down his cock, he leaned up on his elbows to get a view of the show and he was greeted with glowing pink eyes staring up at him seductively; he'd never felt himself get hard so fast in his life as pre-cum started spilling out from the tip and Niall bent down to lick it up greedily before sucking on his head.

"Oh fuck" He gasped in surprise at the force and ran his fingers through Niall's soft blonde hair, "Take it deeper"

He watched at he effortlessly sank his mouth on his whole length until his nose was against his pubes, he then slowly pulled off while fondling with his balls and repeated the action until Liam felt like he couldn't take it anymore, "Oh fuck, if you carry on I'm going to cum" He warned Niall, who didn't seem to care as he began suck more forcefully. He felt his body begin to tense as the feeling pooled at the bottom of his stomach became stronger- suddenly he felt a wet finger gently rub against his perineum and his entire body convulsed as ribbons of cum painted his stomach and Niall's face.

 

"Oh wow" He rested his head on the carpet as he could still feel waves of pleasure coursing through him, "That was incredible."

 

"Yeah?" Niall perked up in excitement and climbed into his lap, resting his head on his chest.

 

"Yeah. Sorry about coming on your face" Liam gently wiped as much cum off his face as he could.

 

"It's okay." Niall blushed and quickly hid his face.

 

"Aren't you feeling ...um...horny?" Liam felt himself blushing as well.

 

Niall nodded shyly, "It'll go away soon."

 

"No" Liam frowned, "I want to make you feel good"

 

"You do?" Niall slowly sat up and stared at the floor, unable to look at Liam in the eyes.

 

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?" Liam sat up and wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

"I don't know" Niall shrugged and began picking at the carpet," Well I do these kind of things for Harry and he just leaves me to bring myself off. I know we're not supposed to talk about hi-"

 

"No, I understand" Liam tried really hard not to be irritated by the mention of his name, "but you need to remember that I'm not him, okay?"

 

"Right" Niall nodded.

 

"So let me make you feel good?"

 

"Okay"

 

Liam gently laid Niall on the carpet and ran his hands up and down his body as they made out pressed against each other, their cocks rubbing together. Niall arched his back against the carpet as Liam began trailing kisses up and down his body, as if a trail of fire was being lit along his body, until he reached his stomach where there was patterning. Liam traced along every curve with his curve and watched as the body beneath him began to glisten and tremble against him, he smiled when one hand dug into the carpet, and the other scratched along his back .

 

"Oh, uh, Liam" Niall gasped, "I think-I think I'm going to cum" He whined and trembled, the thighs that Liam situated himself in between shook violently.

 

"Yeah baby, let it out." Liam pulled back as he watched Niall's back elevate off the floor as strings of cum splashed on his stomach.

 

"Please put your cock in me" Niall asked breathlessly.

 

"You're not even fully recover-"

 

"Liam" He whined and spread his legs, "I need to cum again, please."

 

"O-okay" Liam nodded with a little uncertainty as he pushed his cock inside Niall's wet heat, "Oh shit" He began to slowly move in and out as he looked at Niall's full blown pupil, purple eyes staring up at him in awe with his ruby red lips hanging open as they produced obscene sounds of pleasure. He leaned down and sucked on Niall's nipples, remembering how much he liked it last time and he felt Niall's breathing change immediately.

 

"Oh Liam" Niall threaded his fingers through his hair as he tongue swirled around his nipples and his thumbs pressed more forcefully into his patterning, and though he didn't produce as much come as before this orgasm was definitely more violent as Liam watched Niall's eyes roll backwards and go completely silent and tense for 5 minutes before his body relaxed again.

 

"Thank you" Niall smiled tiredly after he was finally able to breathe.

 

"The pleasure is all mine." Liam smiled back and kissed him, silently hoping _that_ name wouldn't be mentioned again for the rest of Niall's stay.

 

 

 -----------------

 

 

"What's up with you?" Zayn frowned at his friend's unusually happy energy. He'd noticed he was being quiet and day dreaming through the day during class.

 

"Nothing much" Liam replied cheerfully as they made their way out of the classroom when the bell rang for the end of the day.

 

"Liam." He deadpanned, "You've been all dreamy and quiet, you're really lame at being subtle. Its obvious you're into someone, who is it?" He nudged him playfully when they reached their lockers, "Is it that girl with the red hair? Or that Andrew guy with the perky butt?"

 

"Nah, he doesn't come to the school." Liam tried to hide his grin as he packed his books.

 

"So when do I get to meet him?"

 

"I don't know if you ever will." Liam suddenly felt nervous. Can he trust Zayn enough to tell him it's Niall? And that he's basically cheating with him on Harry?, "He's from another city and just came to visit so he might be leaving soon."

 

"Oh" Zayn frowned, "That sucks, you guys must have really had something going on for you to be acting the way you've been all day."

 

"Yeah."

 

"I'm happy for you man, even if it's just for a few days. Enjoy your time with this person, or maybe bond with them if you like them so such."

 

"I wish I could." Liam whispered, "You have no idea how much I wish I could."

 

"Are you coming to Cross Country practice? It's the first try outs of the season." Zayn continued, completely unaware of Liam staring off into the distance," And if we get through, it will give us an excuse to skip Mr.Reed's class at the end of the day. He makes me regret choosing geography over biology everyday."

 

"Huh? Oh I can't come today, I have to do something for extra maths. I'll make sure to come next week." He smiled weekly and finished packing his books, closing the door of his locker with a bang, "I'll see you tomorrow!" He walked down the empty without waiting for a reply.

 

"You too" Zayn frowned to himself, puzzled by his friend's sudden change in behaviour.

 

Liam continued his path down the hall to the back entrance of the school, passing the little patch of grass by the wall where he used to have his cigar breaks until the familiar smell of muffins reached his nose, filled his lungs and he knew he had reached his destination, "Rosie?" He called out walking into the cafeteria kitchen, where people were beginning to clean up for the end of the day.

 

"Yes?" He heard a reply and shuffling from the pantries at the back, "Oh! Hello Liam, how may I help you today? Are you hungry?" The friendly old lady asked as soon as she appeared.

 

"Uh no" Liam shook his head, "I actually came back to finish our conversation last week about what there is to know about runaways."

 

"Oh yes!" Rosie's eyebrows shot up near her hairline, "Of course we can carry on sweetheart." She took off her gloves and went to the sink to thoroughly wash her hands, "Where should we start?" She wiped her hands on her apron and took a nearby chair, signalling Liam to do the same.

 

"Um, what's it like being pregnant? besides all the pattering you experience is it any different to a non-runaway being pregnant?"

 

"Well" Rosie went into deep thought, "There's no obvious symptoms when it comes to pregnancy like nausea. If anything they eat more than usual but otherwise everything is normal, until about 2 weeks in where you see an extremely faint patterning around the belly button and that shows that the mother and baby are bonded; and as the baby grows the patterns grow along the mother's body to track the baby's growth. If there's no patterning by the belly button then something is wrong with the baby's growth." She explained as she took off her apron.

 

"Oh okay, and how long is the pregnancy?"

 

"Nine months, like any other human pregnancy. When they're born they normally have their carrier's abilities and if they happen to be runaways-which is very likely-they go to their carrier's homeland at 13 and go off to search for their own settler at 14."

 

"Oh." Liam doesn't want that. Liam wants to watch his children grow and help them during their adolescent years, he wants to be there when they get into their first relationship and go through their break up, he wants to be there during the emotional rollercoasters and most of all he wants to be there when they get married," Will I ever see them again?"

 

"I really can't say sweetheart. It depends where they find their settler. If it makes you feel any better there is a ceremony at their homeland where the parents meet the settler; afterwards it's really up to them how often they want to see you."

 

"I guess that's fair enough." He nodded to himself,"What if their eyes go brown?" He asked after a moment of silence and blushed while he remembered how the incident occurred.

 

"That can mean a lot of things honey. It can simply mean they feel comfortable and protected where they are" Rosie shrugged, "Or maybe they're fertile and have been fertilised, depending on when you noticed the colour change."

 

"Oh" He began to feel a little panicked at the idea of Niall possibly being pregnant. He wouldn't be pregnant at first try would he? They should've used protection, gosh Liam feels so stupid," Thank you so much Rosie for your time but it looks I have to get going." He hurriedly grabbed his bag.

 

"Oh alright" Rosie looked a little surprised by his sudden hurriedness, "I hope everything works out for you!" She shouted as he walked out the kitchen.

 

 _"Me too."_ Liam thought to himself.

 

 

\---------------------

 

"Niall?" Liam called out into the living room, where Niall would usually be watching a movie and waiting for him.

 

"He went out shopping with Rita for groceries!" His mother, Karen, called out from the kitchen, "They should be back in less than half than hour, they left a while ago."

 

"Oh." Liam said in disappointment as he walked into the kitchen, "great." Niall stopped going back to Harry's house for the evening and now helped Liam's mom around the house, who didn't seem to mind to his sudden choice to stay with them or to sleep in Liam's room.

 

"No need to be so sad, he'll be back soon." She frowned at him, "However in the meantime, we can use this time to talk."  Liam could tell it was coming, by the way she was perched on the high chair by the counter with her brownish blonde tied in a tight bun and her floral dress red and black; but what worried Liam the most was the colour of the two cups set out in front of her-bright red-  filled with what seemed to be camomile tea. Karen drinks camomile to calm down when she's angry," Sit down and have some tea, Sweetie." She spoke in a tone that sent chills up his spine- and that's when Liam knew he was in trouble.

 

"Uh-Okay" He dropped his bag near the leg of the counter and sat down shakily, taking a nervous sip from the red cup (she might have poisoned it for all we know.), "What's up?"

 

"I like Niall" She smiled at the cup, running her long blue nails along the rim, "I like they way you treat him, and the way you look at him and how he's happy to help me around the house."

 

"O-Oh okay?" Liam stared at his mother, completely confused at where this was going.

 

"However" Ah, there it was, "I am aware." She looked up sharply and suddenly her soft brown eyes weren't so soft anymore.

 

"Aware of what mother?" He tried his best to keep his composure.

 

"I'm aware that he is already in a relationship with Harry." She concluded.

 

"I'm aware of that as well"  He agreed. 

 

"Well then I hope you're aware that I am not dumb and I know that you've been having sexual relations with that boy." and the sweet taste of camomile tea at the back of tongue went bitter very quickly," How could you?" She frowned at him with hurt eyes,"I know that you're not very fond of Harry, but that doesn't mean you can be that spiteful by taking Niall and-"

 

"But he's mine!"

 

"He is his own person!" Karen shot back with enough force to make Liam shut up, "Just because he is a runaway does not make some object that needs to be owned. He can make his own decisions."

 

"But mom." he sighed, tears were threatening to spill down his face," He said that I'm his real settler, but he's too scared to tell Harry."

 

"That still gives you no excuse to manipulate him into thinking that it's okay to have sex with you while he is currently in a relationship with someone else simply because you're his real settler. I did not raise you like this." She folded her arms across her chest, "Niall is welcome to continue his stay here for as long as you cease all sexual activities with him."

 

"But mom!"

 

"I don't understand why you're even arguing." She glared at him as she calmly drank her tea, "You know this is the right thing to do but you're being selfish."

 

"You don't understand-" He began to raise his voice, irritated by his mom's stubbornness to feel sympathy for him.

 

"What I do understand is that this is my house, and I am your mother. So you can have your friend around for the rest of the two weeks or I will ask him to leave tomorrow, simple as that." She took the last sips of her tea.

 

Liam banged his fists on the counter and gritted his teeth in anger, staring anywhere but at his mother who could be completely heartless when she wanted to.

 

"Do you him want to stay or leave, Liam?" She sighed and stared at her watch.

 

"I want him to stay, mother" he replied through gritted teeth, "I will cease all sexual activities with him."

 

"Great" She suddenly smiled her warm smile, "now I want you to calm down,  finish your tea and think about what you've done, Niall deserves better." She got off her seat and took her cup of tea to the sink.

 

"We're back!" Rita's voice was heard through the back door along with the rustling sound of plastic bags.

 

"Oh finally!" Karen exclaimed," Let me help you pack Rita, Niall you can take a seat." She smiled at him and gave a hard glare at Liam.

 

"Hello" Niall appeared in all his shy glory, his pale skin radiating and his eyes went pink the minute they landed on Liam, that was the kind of look that always made him want to kiss Niall breathless.

 

"Hey" Liam replied lamely.

 

"Are you okay?" Niall frowned in concern as he sat across from him, where his mother sat.

 

"Yeah, I'm fantastic." He continued sipping the tea to cover the fact that he was lying.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Everything You Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys exams have been a bitch but I am back and hopefully updates will be more frequent from now on. 
> 
> Liam tries to stop his sexual relationship with Niall for the sake of his mother, Niall manages to manipulate him to carry on and just find new ways. Niall almost gets caught off guard.

 

_And I never wanted anything from you. Except everything you had, and what was left after that too._

 

 

Niall isn't stupid.

 

He could sense something was clearly wrong  without the patterning confirming it at the back of his neck, but Liam continued to shrug and smile forcibly before excusing himself to get some homework done. Niall wouldn't usually question it-because Liam attends school and he's obviously got a lot to get done unlike him- but something was off in the way he did it, in the way he could barely look at Niall for 10 seconds when he would usually stare into his eyes for hours at a time, in the way he didn't reach out any physical contact at all when he would usually give lingering touches, in the way he didn't discuss how his day was when he would usually tell him everything before going off to do homework.

 

In the way Karen looked at him with a pitiful look.

 

But he stayed quiet and spent the rest of the day in the Payne's large exotic back garden while Liam buried himself in work, by the time evening had arrived Niall walked around the large garden 3 times and managed to recognise some of the odd plants, he also napped on the lush grass for god knows how long before waking up and suddenly feeling _very_ depressed. What if Liam doesn't want him anymore? What if he got bored and just wanted him for sex? What he rejects his responsibility as his _settler_? Tears began to fall down his face as he watched the last bit of the sun sink into the earth.

 

 _What if Liam never loved me? And now he's bored and he's going to send me back to Harry's mansion?_ He cried harder, shocked by his conclusions,"What am I doing wrong?" He whispered, "Am I not giving him enough sex? Is it because I don't go to school? Is it because I'm a slut?" He was sure he was over reacting and he had no idea where the overwhelming feelings came from - but he couldn't help it.

 

He soon realised the patterning was longer on his neck but now on his diaphragm and was spreading towards his chest rapidly,"Liam" Niall whispered in realisation, Liam is overwhelmed. He stood up and noticed how dark it was, he could barely see his own hand, the only source of light there was the blanket of stars above him- how deep into the garden did he go? He cursed as he wandered into the darkness, trying to find his way back to the mansion.

 

"Niall!" He heard a panicked shout and immediately tried to follow the direction of the voice, "Niall!"

 

"Liam?" He shouted back as tears of relief slid down his face, "Liam!" and in his haze of looking for Liam he forgot which way he was running, lost track of his footing and went tumbling into the flower bushes. Soil and rock filled his nose and mouth and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him out the flowers and gently laid him on the grass.

 

"Are you hurt?" Liam asked with worry laced in his voice as he listened to Niall cough up all the soil.

 

"I'm fine" Niall smiled back at him as Liam's body hovered over him. He had missed this contact of skin on skin; maybe he was being clingy because it had been just under 24 hours since Liam last held his hand or cuddled him but he was craving it.

 

"I was so worried that my mother chased you away when I couldn't find you inside the house. What were you doing out so late anyway? You should have at least told someone where you would be spending the rest of the day." Liam sighed in annoyance and caressed Niall's face, sending shivers down his face. 

 

"I'm sorry" Niall whispered in guilt, "I just didn't want to disturb you from your work. Why would your mom chase me away?" He reached out to wrap his arms around Liam's neck, silently asking to be kissed- he needed that right now.

 

"I can't" Liam pulled away to sit down on the grass and Niall felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach- it was happening. He doesn't want him anymore.

 

"Oh" Niall whispered and felt tears spring at the corner of his eyes, "You don't love me anymore?"

 

"What?" Liam said in surprise.

 

"I promise I'll be more obedient and I will no longer bother when you have a lot of work to get done- just _please don't_ send me back to Harry's place. I need you." tears ran down his face, "I'm sorry if I've been a nuisance."

  
"No no no" Liam rushed  up to cradle his face in the darkness, "Niall please don't get the wrong idea, I _love_ you, I still do."

 

"You do?" Niall looked up into the darkness with surprise.

 

"Of course. It's just that...my mom knows about us." He sighed heavily and Niall felt the horror seep into his patterning.

 

"Oh my gosh Liam-"

 

"And she's angry because she knows you're in a relationship with Harry and I'm encouraging you to sleep with someone else behind his back, so she wants me to stop all sexual activities with you."

 

"I-no!" Niall said frantically and threw himself at Liam, landing on the grass with a thud straddling his waist, "I know what we're doing is wrong and we should stop- but I don't want to" He whispered and started to move his hips against Liam's causing a delicious friction between the two, "You're the only one who can make me feel this way, once you've triggered my sexual drive no one else can satisfy it- please you have to understand, you're my settler." Niall explained desperately and rotated his hips in a circular motion, causing Liam to moan.

 

"Yeah I understand" Liam placed his hands on his hips to try and stop him," maybe we just won't have penetrative sex?"

 

"No" Niall slapped his hands away and rotated his hips faster against him, "We should just be more private, what your mother doesn't know won't hurt her right?" He whispered seductively and began to nibble on Liam's ear lobe, "We can do it in the garden, the school bathrooms, the library..." He felt Liam's hard cock against his, "I need you."

 

It was then, when Liam cradled his face to pull him down into a kiss, that Niall knew he had won.

 

\-------------------------------

 

"L-Liam" Niall gasped as tremors of pleasures ran down his spine, his arms were tired and he could barely move his legs but Liam just wouldn't stop fucking into him; Niall was pressed up the wall of the garden shed in the back garden as Liam thrust into him aiming for his prostrate,and the only thing preventing him from falling were his legs wrapped around Liam's strong torso, "Oh god yes" He hissed he threw his head back against the wall and bounced along with his movements.

 

"Yeah baby you like that?" Liam growled against his ear, purposefully pressing his fingers into the patterning forming below Niall's stomach.

 

"Ah!" Niall felt his hole clench around Liam's cock inside as spurts of come sprang out his cock untouched, Liam continued to pound into him, "Ow, I'm sensitive" He whimpered as he felt Liam's pace only quicken.

 

"Just one more time baby, I know you can do it" Liam whispered and began tracing his tongue along the pink, puffy nipples before him, "You gonna clench that tight wet hole of yours around my cock for me and come again?"

 

"I can't I can't I can't" Niall began to whine and shake uncontrollably from the exhaustion of coming three times, "You have to stop, you have to go before your mom gets suspicious." He protested lamely as he felt kisses along his neck.

 

"Yes. You. Can." Liam punctuated with each hard thrust and burying himself to the hilt, before releasing himself into the tight heat above him. Niall bit down on Liam's shoulder to prevent himself from screaming as he came a fourth time, his body completely weak, "There we go. That wasn't so bad, was it?" He slowly pulled out and gently placed Niall back on to the floor where he could finally stand by himself.

 

"No" Niall mumbled shyly and stared at the grass beneath them.

 

"Oh come on" Liam wiped himself down with the paper towels they stole from the kitchen before sneaking out and quickly pulled up his pants, "You can't be shy after all of _that._ " He lifted Niall's chin and looked into his eyes, he noticed it was a mixture between brown and pink, "Oh my, that's odd"

 

"What?" Niall frowned up at Liam in confusion,"Is something wrong?"

 

"I don't think so. I've only ever seen you have pink eyes or brown eyes, but not a mixture between the two. Is that weird?"

 

"You've seen me have brown eyes?" Niall felt himself begin to panic, "When did you see me with brown eyes?"

 

"Uh" He blushed and stared down at his shoes, "The first time we had sex."

 

"Oh my" Niall felt himself begin to panic but tried not to let Liam notice.

 

"Does it mean anything?" Liam asked with worry.

 

"No." He lied, "Nothing at all, now go to school before Rita starts looking for you." He gave him a kiss on the cheek and urged him away. Niall wiped himself down and waited until he was sure Liam was no longer in the back garden; he quietly walked to the back of the house and began to the climb the bulky blocks of the wall and went through Liam's bedroom window, where he pressed his back against the wall and tried to stop himself from hyperventilating.

 

"No" he whispered in disbelief as he walked to the mirror and ripped off his shirt," it can't be" He gently ran his fingers along his stomach, trying to sense any odd events that have been happening in his body. "Oh goodness" Niall stared in the mirror in distress, "What if I'm-"

 

"Niall?" Karen called from the other side of the door, "Are you awake dear?"

 

"Uh Yes I am!" Niall quickly threw the shirt back on, "Is everything okay?" He tried to sound more tired and less panicked.

 

"Yes everything is fine" She laughed, "I just wanted to tell you there's breakfast in the oven and I'll be out for the day, will you be fine home alone? Or should I tell Rita to stay with you for the day?"

 

"I'll be fine on my own" Niall tried to sound as convincing as possible as he looked at the distressed figure in his reflection.

 

"Alright dear, you'll call me if you need anything right?"

 

"Of course!" He heard the high heels clink away from the door and down the stairs. He breathed a sigh of relief and crawled onto Liam's large messy bed and decided he needed a nap from all the stress and adventurous sex.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Niall was in a middle of a pleasant dream that included marshmallows and Liam when the ringing of a phone interrupted it; he ignored it knowing that Rita usually answers it, but after 7 rings he realised he was still home alone and he had to answer the phone himself. He slowly got up and groggily walked out the bedroom to where the source of noise was coming from: the living room.

 

"Baby?" He answered the phone, which was a stupid way to answer a telephone in any situation, but Liam is pretty much the only one who calls the home phone to check on him; and well Niall was expecting it, except-

 

"How did you know it was me?" Harry's voice echoed on the other side of the line, NIall's legs almost gave out in surprise and suddenly he didn't feel so groggy anymore.

 

"I-uh, I was just missing you and had a feeling you might call." He tried to sound cute but inwardly he was cringing and thanking the mother earth that he just said 'baby' instead of saying something that would give him away.

 

"If you missed me so much, then why didn't you call?" Niall knew Harry was just teasing but goodness he really felt bombarded with questions and suddenly felt very nervous.

 

"I didn't want to bother you." He answered softly and hoped it sounded believable because lately that's been his reason for everything he doesn't do or tell Harry.  

 

"Awww" Harry cooed at him, "But this situation is different, I'm at the other side of the country, it would be nice to hear your voice every now and again"

 

"You're right" Niall nodded and began to feel guilty, "I should have called more often."

 

"Well I come back next week so you can have me all to yourself" He said seductively. 

 

"Mm, can't wait" He tried to reply in the same manner, but he didn't know if it was working.

 

"So, how has Liam been treating you? Any big news while I was gone?"

 

 _Like a King_ he wanted to say _He's been treating me so well and fucking me so good, always making me moan and curl my toes no matter where we are and he loves me, he really really loves me, because he's my real settler,_ "Great, he's a really nice person to talk to when I'm feeling down." He said with as much enthusiasm as possible, "Nothing much has happened." _besides the fact I'm cheating on you._

 

"Well that's good to hear, as long as you're happy" Harry replied softly, like he meant something more than that.

 

"Very"

 

"Well thank Liam for his generosity on my behalf won't you?" 

 

 _Trust me, I already have with my body,_ "Will do" He gulped.

 

"Well I have to go practice now for my last competition so I really have to do my best in this one. I'll see you next week okay?"

 

"Alright honey."

 

"I love you"

 

Niall felt a lump in his throat as he heard the three words, and instead of it sounding sweet like it used to, it sounded like a curse, "You too." he quickly hung up the phone before Harry could say anything more.

 

"Who was that?" Liam had just arrived and heard the last bit of the conversation.

 

"Oh hey!" Niall said loudly, "You gave me a fright. It was just Rita checking up on me." He didn't mean to lie, because Liam would've have expected Harry to call to check up on him, but he didn't feel like mentioning him, "And you're back early."

 

"Yeah, the Cross Country was cancelled because there weren't enough people" He shrugged and put his bags by the stairs, making his way to Niall.

 

"I'm sorry" Niall gasped when he immediately felt himself patterning just below his stomach.

 

"It's okay" Liam wrapped his arms around his waist and began slowly kissing him,he felt his whole body melt against him, "We have more time alone at least" He grabbed Niall's thighs and lifted him so they wrapped around his waist.

 

"Let's do it in the bedroom" Niall wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and rotated his hips against Liam's "We haven't don't that in a while"

 

"Yeah, shit okay" Liam's breathing started to quicken in anticipation and he carried Niall upstairs while Niall stared at the phone with an un recognisable facial expression over Liam's shoulder.

 

 

 


End file.
